Sin
by SinLawliet2018
Summary: Bella and Edward didn't think it was possible, but instead of one child they had two. The twins are grown now, and the younger of the two, E.J. has a life of his own his family knows nothing about. E.J. or Mason, Is now struggling to not only protect the Cullen clan but his own as well. While also keeping his love life together.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Twilight series or its characters. The series and its chacters all belong to Stephanie Myers and the respected parties who brought this world to life.**

Chapter One:

E.J./Mason's POV:

Sunlight was leaking threw my curtains, it wasn't unwelcomed but it had woken me up. I don't get to see a lot of sunlight in the small Alaskan town my family had picked to be our new home, so even the smallest bit could put me in a good mood.

I reach my hand out from under my covers, and allow the bit of light to shine on my hand, making my skin glimmer slightly. The sunlight dances over my hand, and I keep my wrist still so I can examine my tattoo. My friends had recently talked me into getting matching tattoos, so I was still getting used to seeing the black and blue insignia on my too pale skin.

I feel a familiar pain creeping behind my eyes due to lack of caffeine, time to get up. I toss off my covers and get to my feet. I walk to my bathroom, and strip down before getting in the shower. After drying off, brushing my teeth, and styling my hair, I walk over to my closet and find something to wear. My friend, Lilly put herself in charge of my clothes shopping when it became evident that I didn't care what I wore. I throw on some jeans, a black t-shirt, and some black boots. I grabbed my backpack, keys, and my black trench coat, the only thing I picked out myself that Lilly lets me wear.

Avoiding my family is always a morning goal for me, 9 out of 10 times it works, but there's always that one morning where my luck runs out.

"E.J.?"

I turn around to see my mother, Bella.

"Hey, we've got a family hunting trip planned tonight, so come straight home after school, ok?" My mother asked in a sweet yet parental tone.

"Sorry, I've got some after school plans already, maybe next time." I say while backing up closer to the door.

"E.J. you've missed the last 3 trips, when was the last time you hunted anyway?" My uncle Emmett intervened along with my uncle Jasper, and my father Edward.

"Last week." I answer, it wasn't a complete lie.

"E.J. you're going, end of story." My father sounded more controlling then parental.

Usually I would argue, which would cause a fight, which would lead to the rest of the family intervening, then finally I'd be grounded. I'm not in the mood today.

"Whatever you say." I say in a very unusual tone for me. My parents and uncles looked at me wide eyed. Mom ran over and put her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever." She concludes before removing her hand.

"I'm doing what you want, does that mean I'm sick?" I ask. I've always been the kind of person to fight with anyone about anything, but here lately I don't really see the point when it's obvious I won't win.

"For you, maybe." Emmett said with a slight laugh.

"Well you can have Grandpa take a look at me later, but I don't want to be late for school." I turn around, and finally reach the outside world. I can hear my mother in the background asking if it's safe for me to be driving.

I hurry to the garage, and get into my dark blue Volvo. I quickly put the key in the ignition, and race away from my family's house before someone decides I need to stay home, and 'get better'. I'll be the first to admit I hadn't been myself the last few months. I can usually keep up the act of being E.J. Cullen around my family, but even that seemed tedious.

This time last year I was getting into fights with every member of my family, getting grounded for weeks at a time, and not really caring about anything. For me it seemed like everything changed when my family and I moved to Riverdale Alaska. Riverdale is a normal little town in the middle of nowhere. It's cold, dark, and boring, for most people.

My parents thought that allowing me sometime away from them and the rest of our family, instead of always being near each other, might be best. So as a solution, and partial punishment, the rest of my family started college while I started my junior year of high school.

While at high school I experienced being truly alone for the first time, but it didn't last long. I soon met, Lillian White, an amazing person who had a lot more in common with me than either of us had first thought. Soon after Lilly and I met, Veronica Little, Kate Williams, Matthew Telou Pond, Lukas Gale, and most recently Daniel Hemlock. The 7 of us all have secrets, but we know we're all there for one another.

I park my car in front of a remodeled, 1960's, retired bed and breakfast. Running out was a young man, about 5.6 ft., short hot pink hair, lavender eyes, and a smile that could brighten anyone's day. He wore a pink sweater, black shorts, pink stockings, black boots with pink ribbon, and one of my old black trench coats I'd outgrown. He always reminded me of a little doll my sister might have wanted when we were younger.

"Bonjour my love!" Matty spoke in perfect French, which isn't surprising considering he's from France. Matty was born in Paris and then his parents moved to America when he was two. After he turned 5 his mother left him and his father. A few years after his mother's abandonment Matty's recently married father died. Matty's stepmother sent him to live with his Grandmother in France. Matty's Grandmother, Simone Pond, traveled a lot, so Matty has lived in Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and Romania. What's really impressive is Matty was able to become fluent in all the languages he was introduced to, plus some.

"Buna dimineata." I respond respond in romanian. I kiss my love's strawberry flavored lips, and he smiles at me shyly. I thought I saw a slight blush, but then I remembered it was just a slight bit of makeup Matty always wore.

Unfortunately, Matty became sick with an incurable disease in Romania, and didn't make it. No, I'm not crazy. Matty's illness did technically kill him, just not the way any doctor could explain. Matty developed a virus while exploring some 'forbidden' grounds, and it turned him into a zombie. He functions just like anyone else, but he barely has a heartbeat, and he has to eat flesh and brains to keep himself well, Matty. Honestly, I don't care what Matty is, and I'd sooner cut off my hand and watch him eat it then let anything happen him.

"We better hurry, love. I don't want to be late." Matty says while intertwining our fingers. Matty's accent was mainly French, but if you listen you can catch little hints of all the other languages he had picked up.

After Matty came back to life he and his grandmother decided to settle down in America, and like fate, one day he walked into my history class, and sat down next to me. I knew he wasn't human from how he smelled, it was like a corpse covered in fresh blood with a hint of strawberries. It was weird learning that something I was sure was only in movies was right in front of me, but I was addicted to him, and everything about him from that moment on.

Matty and I had made a quick stop to get coffee, and then reached our school in record time, where we were met by the other members of the student council. I ended up becoming student body president, somehow, and it was Lilly's and my idea to create the student council. The council is really just a cover up for the seven of us to be able to sneak off and make excuses to leave class when we had to. We still have meetings to discuss subjects concerning the school, but it usually turns into talk about the supernatural.

"Morning Pres! Morning Matt!" Lucas called to Matty and me as we exited my car. Lucas Gale was like a typical jock, but with a more compelling backstory. He was currently walking towards Matty and me with his arms draped over our vice president, and my best friend, Lilly White. Lilly was basically the generic queen of the school, complete with perfect hair and head cheerleader status, but only on the surface. Lilly was actually one of the most amazing and peculiar people I think has ever walked this earth. People thought she and I were going to end up together, but then Lucas came out of nowhere, and after I came out with Matty. She will probably always be my best friend though.

I felt a dark presence creeping up behind me, but knowing who it was I took a deep breath and let what happens happen.

Kate came up behind me, jumped on my back, and shouted, "Look what I caught!" In a loud country twang. Kate was our superstar from Texas, the school's baseball and basketball team captain, and she loved to make it very clear that she could do whatever she wanted, to me.

"Kate you're going to break my back." I say in a low tone, but it wouldn't be the first time she's broken it.

"Mason, you wouldn't last two seconds on a horse as much as you complain." She says while getting off of me, her cowgirl boots clacking on the black pavement. She wasn't like this when I met her, but I'd take this Kate over the girl who wanted to kill me the first time we met.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say. I felt someone give me an inhumanly strong pat on my shoulder. "Don't break our leader Kate." Daniel said as he smiled at me, his black hoodie covering most of his face. Veronica showed up right behind him like a shadow. "Morning everyone." Veronica says in a hushed tone.

"So I just got this new top ,and I feel like it totally shows off my tattoo! What do you guys think?" Lilly asked excitedly. She has a habit of blurting stuff out whenever it came to mind. Lilly's newest top was a very light purple color that matched the outer line of her tattoo, beautifully displayed on her right shoulder.

"I had to keep my jacket fully buttoned before I left the house. My dad would kill me if he saw this." She says happily while admiring the black and lavender symbol.

"Nah, we wouldn't let him. Besides, I think they look pretty cool." Lucas says while lifting his shirt to reveal his black and yellow symbol on his right ribcage.

"My Gran thought mine was adorable." Matty said moving his stocking down to reveal his pink and black one on his left thigh.

"I'm glad I decided on a more discrete location." Veronica lifted up her black skirt to reveal her black and purple symbol on her ankle.

"It's only discrete cause you always where those long black dresses. I wanted to show mine off." Kate said while lifting up her right shoulder sleeve to reveal her red and black one.

I pulled up my sleeve to reveal mine. Matty ran his fingers over my veins, and examined my tattoo. It had hurt like hell to get it done, but I don't entirely regret it.

Everyone looked at Daniel.

"What?" He asked.

"You're turn." Lilly said, her blue eyes showing a hint of wickedness.

Daniel grimaced, "I feel I should tell you all once more that I was against this idea from the start, but if you insist." Daniel lifted up his shirt to reveal his green and black symbol on his hip.

"This was a great idea!" Lilly shouted. "Now everyone will know we're a team!"

"The correct word is clan Lilly." I corrected her.

"What'evs Masey. We're the Seven Deadly Sins!" Lilly yelled, and all 6 of us put our hands on her mouth. Lilly blushed and we all put our hands down. It was Lilly's idea to call us The Seven Deadly Sins, and at the time everyone agreed that it was a great idea, and then we realized how serious Lilly got about it. Lilly even gave everyone their "codename" from the list of sins.

The first bell rang indicating we had to get to class.

"Let's go." I say as I wrap my arm around Matty's shoulder, and we all make our way to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I'm going to be posting a new one every day until the end. Also everyone in the family still calls Renesmee 'Nessie,' Mason is the only one who calls her Ren.**

Chapter 2:

School went off without a hitch, except my clan members, mostly Kate, almost cursed me out for having to cancel our meeting. I told them that they could continue without me, but they refused, so now we're all sneaking out to meet up at Matty's tonight. Matty's grandmother is aware of all our situations, because she's been researching our kind most of her life. Matty didn't know this until after he got sick, but his grandmother was actually traveling so much to learn more about the world of the supernatural. Simone is a very cool person, and doesn't mind the rest of us stopping by whenever.

We all said our usual goodbyes while leaving school. I dropped Matty off at his house, and went home after. Here lately my days seem to blur together. One hour seems to only last about 5 minutes, maybe getting out and clearing my head some would be a good thing.

I parked my car in the garage, and slowly made my way inside the family home. I walked up the porch steps to the front door, but I was hesitant to go inside. I love my family, but I've never really been comfortable around them. I feel like my parents and everyone else really are worried about me, so if being with them for a few hours keeps them sane, and at arm's length, I think I can put up with a little family time.

I walk inside, "E.J. is that you?" I hear my grandmother, Esme call from the living room.

"Yes, be right there!" I call back while walking to the back of the house, which was currently occupied by our whole family.

"You're on time?" My sister, Renesmee, asked more than stated.

"I said I would be." I answered in a very monotone tone, causing my parents to glance at me worriedly.

"How was school?" My aunt Alice asked. No one really asks me about school, so this is already getting weird, but it's best to just go along with it.

"Pretty normal, I guess." I answer, leaning back on the wall.

"Were you able to get out of your plans easily?" My dad asked.

"I wouldn't say easily, but we rescheduled." I try to sound a little more like my old self.

"Is it a club?" My sister asked excitedly. Ren has always been incredibly perky and enthusiastic, my complete opposite.

"You could call it that. It's just some friends and me talking about school stuff. Nothing important." I answer, starting to wish I was there instead of here.

"Who are your friends?" My mother asked, this is going too far.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon? I've got homework later." I ask hoping they get the hint to stop asking me questions.

"Sure." Mom answers. Everyone soon gets up and we head out the door to go get our family bonding time started, this is going to be a long, long evening.

We had ran a great distance, far from any humans to the darkest parts of the forests. We were mostly walking now, everyone talking about whatever was going on, or plans they might have this week. I pulled out my i-Phone and put in my earbuds, not wanting to talk any more than I had to.

I noticed I had a few unread text messages, from Lilly and Matty.

Matty- Love, could you spend the night tonight? Gran is going to be away for a couple of days, and it's been a while. 3 ;)

I knew Matty wasn't talking innocently about how 'it's been a while,' and I totally agreed. I thought about it for a moment, and I guess if I'm back before 6 my family shouldn't notice.

I texted Matty back.

Mason- Would love to. See you tonight.

Then I checked my text from Lilly. It's incredible that I have service this far out.

Lilly- I'm still really pissed at you for rescheduling! :( you better make it up to me by clothes shopping next Saturday! :) Or you won't hear the end of it for the rest of the week! 0.O 3 Love you! 3

Lilly's use of emojis is enough to give me a migraine, but that aside, I decide to give into the blonds wishes. A few hours at the mall is less torchieres compared to a week of Lilly's constant reminders of how upset she is with me.

Mason- Whatever you want Lil.

I let out a sigh, and out of nowhere my phone was taken. I look up to find my sister with my phone scrolling through what I assume are my messages!

"Ren give it back." I can't even yell, the best I can do is give her a serious tone and glare at her.

"Who's Lilly?" My sister asks excitedly.

"No one you need to be concerned about." I try to swipe my phone back, but she runs forward to our family.

"Tell me who she is and you can keep talking to her!" My sister says mockingly.

"Nessie what are you talking about?" Mom asks.

"E.J. was texting a girl named Lilly." My sister says with a grin, still scrolling through my phone." Is this her on your screen saver? Her hair is so cute, she's like a cartoon character!" Ren almost squeals.

"E.J. you didn't tell us you were seeing someone." My mom says in a happy yet shocked tone. I can feel my blood boil in my veins.

I use my vampire speed to swipe my phone back from Ren, and put it safely in my pocket. "I'm going ahead." I say in my new usual monotone voice, and run ahead before anyone can respond.

I run far enough to where I can't hear or smell them near, and try to calm down. I look threw my messages with Lilly over the past few days making sure there was nothing about the Sins on them, luckily there wasn't. Now my family knows about Lilly, and worse they think we're dating. What would have happened if I had told them then and there that I was gay? Not happening.

I close my message app on my phone and look at the screen saver photo Ren was talking about, It wasn't of Lilly, it was of Matty. I took this picture a few weeks ago when it was snowing. Matty had just been out in the snow, and his hair was covered in it like some kind of snow angel. I don't know what it is about Matty that always seems to melt my heart and turn me into some sappy teenage mess, but only he does that.

Matty is smart, kind, strong, and I love everything about him. One thing I really love, and admire, is that he doesn't care about what other people think of him. He dresses, acts, and is himself. I wish I were able to be more like him, and just be happy, but i'm just not that kind of person.

I since the presence of a wild animal, it probably thinks it can sneak up on me. I smile to myself, and I put my phone away. I might as well do what I came out here to do.

I stayed still, and listened in on my surroundings. It was something big for sure, but still good at being quiet. I can hear its heartbeat, its right behind me.

I take a deep breath, and vampire speed behind it. It was a bear. In less than 2 seconds I attacked it from behind, and effectively snapped its neck. I've never been one to play with my food, I prefer a quick clean kill.

I pulled its head back and sink my teeth into its neck. I drink its blood until I feel satisfied, and then leave it there for whatever to find and finish it off. I probably could have at least tried to have fun with it, but I'm already pissed about what Ren did, why push myself more?

I run back in the direction of my family, keeping in mind to be quiet and not chase off their kill. I look around for about 10 minutes before I catch sight of one of them, my sister. I race after her, and she notices me. After a quick smirk Ren picks up her pace, I guess she wants to race. I still have some energy to burn off, I guess I could humor her just this once, but only so I can catch her as payback for my phone. I pick up my speed, and race after her.

I run around the woods for several minutes, and every time I get close she goes even faster like a race car. "Hey baby brother! I'll make a deal with you!" She shouts back at me.

"I'm listening!" I shout back.

"You tell me about Lilly, and I'll let you catch me for the first time in ever?" She shouts back. I glare at her.

"Come on! If she's going to be my sister I'd like to know about her!" Ren says with a light laugh.

"She's just my friend Ren, nothing more!"

"Then why is she your screen saver?"

"She's not! The person on my phone isn't Lilly!"

"Then who is the princess with the pink hair?" Ren asks.

"That's for me to know!" I call back.

Ren looks at me disappointingly, then looks forward and races towards something. I'm not letting her win. I race towards her as fast as I can. We're running straight for the longest time, and then she turns abruptly, and I don't notice the tree in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I feel my head and mouth throb. I think I'm on my back, on the ground.

"E.J.! I'm so sorry! Mom! Dad!" Ren calls. I try to sit up, but feel my head about to bust open, great. I'm not going to have my dad and uncles see me passed out on my back. I open my eyes, ignore the pain, and stand to my feet. I steady myself on the same tree I hit.

I taste blood, my blood. I touch my fingers to my mouth, and pull back seeing my fingers covered in blood.

"E.J. what happened?" My mother shouted, running towards me, tearing her shirt and pressing the torn scrap to my upper lip.

"I may have accidentally lead him into a tree." Ren admits.

"Renesmee!" My father shouts. Ren in trouble? I never thought the day would come. Am I unconscious or just concussed?

"Bella let me see." My father says as he moves my mother's hand to examine my wound. My father looks into my eyes like he was trying to find something. "I don't think you have a concussion." He says.

"It was mainly my lip." I respond, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Like mother like son." Emmett jokes as he and the rest of the family shows up. Emmett's right, I did inherit my mother's old human clumsiness, but I don't like to admit it.

"Let me have a look." My grandfather says as he walks over and stands next to my father.

Carlisle examines my lip, and then my eyes like my dad. "No apparent head injury, but we should still get you home and cleaned up."

"Can you run?" My dad asks.

I shake my head 'yes.' I'm really not sure if I can, but if I said 'no' my dad would have carried me, hell no.

"We'll stay close to you." My mother says.

"The rest of you can stay, Bella and I will head back with E.J." My father then turns to my sister, "We'll talk later." He says in a serious tone. Ren nods her head, with an apologetic look.

My parents and I run back to the house, both of them staying close to me. When we get back we head up to Carlisle's office. I take a seat on the couch, mom sits next to me while dad gets some medical supplies.

"I'm not going to need stitches, am I?" I ask.

"You almost had to. If you were bleeding any more than you are I'd give you 2 or 3, but I think if we just clean it up it'll heal ok." My father responds while taking a seat next to me.

Dad laid out some white cloths, peroxide, bandages, and some disinfectant. I tried to seem like I was more worried than I actually was. I'm no stranger to pain, sparring with Kate alone has left me with enough wounds that should have killed me. Unfortunately, I used to not be good with pain at all, and that's the E.J. my parents are expecting.

Dad proceeded to clean me up, I didn't realize how much blood there was until all the white cloths laid there soaked in red. Dad pored some of the disinfectant on another cloth, "This might sting some." He says. I just shrugged my shoulders. Dad put the cloth lightly to my lip, it did sting, but I just went with it.

"There, I don't even thank you need a bandage." Dad said while getting up and clearing off the table.

"Yay." I say sarcastically, Dad looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You should go to bed, and you can skip school on Monday if you want?" My mom said sweetly while running her hand threw my hair. "I should be fine to go to school." I say, and smile at her. I don't want to admit it, but when Mom used to play with my hair like that it was always really comforting.

"Passing on a chance to miss school, maybe he does have a concussion?" My dad joked, I smirked at him in my old E.J. way, which caused both my parents to smile.

"But I am going to go to bed. Thanks for the help Dad." I say while getting up and my mom stands up to hug me. After my mother let's go, my dad starts hugging me too, and his lasts a bit longer. After Dad lets go I start to walk out.

"E.J.?" My mom asks.

I turn around to see what she wanted, "Yes?"

She looks like she's going to speak and then quickly changes her mind, "Never mind, we'll talk tomorrow. Night baby." I smile at them both and walk out towards my room.

Edwards POV:

"You think he's changed too, don't you?" My beautiful wife asks me worriedly.

I look into her amber eyes, "Yes, he's not a child anymore. We just need to do what's best for him." I say to her.

"Just then when I hugged him, I felt like he was keeping something from us. Maybe it's that girl?" She asks me, her face filled with worry.

She's right. When I was hugging him I could feel it too, like my intuition was telling me something was wrong, but we can't keep treating him like a child.

"Believe me love, E.J. will talk to us when he's ready, not if we force him to." I say trying to sound reassuring.

Bella put's her arms around my neck and I hold her close. I run my hand threw her hair, noting for the millionth time how similar her and E.J. looked alike. Renesmee was born with her mother's chocolate brown eyes and my copper colored hair, and as she got older the way she looked and some of her habits resembled me more so than her mother. E.J. was the total opposite. He was born with the same emerald eyes as my mother, Elisabeth and me, and Bella's dark brown hair. E.J. also inherited a lot of Bella's human habits, like her adorable clumsiness. Unfortunately, E.J. seemed to inherit my temper, and his mother's stubbornness as well, which had gotten him into trouble.

I think about my son, and how he's always been like this fireball of independents, and free speaking, like his mother. And then I think of how the last few months E.J. had grown and matured, but also about how quiet he's become. He seems so much more mature, and like he could be going through so much without letting either of us know.

I hold Bella tighter, hoping I too could believe the words I had spoken, and that E.J. would try to trust us again.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm posting another one later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains bad language, slight gore, and under-aged drinking.**

Chapter 4:

Mason's POV.

I check my clock, 11:48. The Sin's and I had planned to meet at Matty's at midnight, and not wanting to be late, I grab my coat and a few notebooks before climbing out my window. I stay in the trees, avoiding anything that might make my escaping noticed by my family. I quickly race through the forest, and then when I decide I'm far enough away I jump to the ground. I race towards Matty's house as fast as possible.

Matty's porch light was on, and he and Kate were out on the porch swing waiting from me and the others.

"Mason!" Matty called to me in an excited tone. I stopped in front of the house, and Matty jumped from the top of the steps right into my arms. I caught him easily, and held him for a moment. I don't know how someone with barely any pulse could always feel so warm in my arms? I let Matty down to his feet, and he stares up at me with loving eyes, and I stare right back.

"Boy's, bedroom eyes are for the bedroom." Kate says with a big smile, she loves to pick on everyone in the Sins for being a couple. Lilly almost bitched her out one time for a comment Kate made about her and Lucas' sex life. I broke the two up before it got too bad, unfortunately I ended up with two broken ribs because of it.

"Mason, what happened to your lip?" Matty asked me, his face filling with concern.

"Did someone hurt you, cause I'll tear their spine out and choke'em with it!" Kate said with a deadly tone.

"It was more so my fault Kate." She still looked like she might kill someone. "Look, I was out hunting with my family, and one thing lead to another, and I may have..run into a tree." I had to swallow my pride to force out that last part. Suddenly Kate's angry face twisted into pure laughter, she even fell on the porch holding her stomach.

"M-Mason! Really?" She laughed.

I glared at her.

"Love, I don't see why you were hunting animals when you're drinking human blood now?" Matty asked me.

"Well I can't let my family know that. They would never forgive me, and I wasn't able to get out of it this time." I admit in my new monotone voice.

"Besides, it wasn't the worst evening I've spent with them. It was actually kinda nice for some parts." I say remembering the time I spent with my parents, and how much concern they had shown for me.

"You know you don't have to keep hiding this side of you from them? Actually, it's more like you're hiding all of yourself, Love." Matty said sadly.

"Matty, you know if I told them about what I was doing that would mean telling them about you, Kate, everyone. And my family doesn't have the best history of keeping secrets from people who really shouldn't know them." I say in a serious tone, remembering all the stories my parents had told my sister and me about Italy, Washington, and the Volturi.

"I know your sin is Pride, but maybe we could change it to suite all your worrying?" Kate says while getting up off the ground. I glare at Kate again, and she ignored me while walking back to sit on the porch swing. Matty puts his hand in mine, and I couldn't help but start smiling again.

"Hey! Sorry we're late, we were getting food!" Lilly said as she ran up to us. Lucas, Veronica, and Daniel were all walking up along the dirt path behind Lilly. Daniel was carrying two 6-packs of beer, and Lucas had 2 large pizzas. "Mason what happened to your lip?" Lilly asked.

"I'll tell you later, and since when did this turn into a party?" I ask, knowing fully well that I sound like a buzz kill. "Since now." Lilly says with a big smile.

"Come on Pres, when do we ever get the chance to actually have some real fun?" Lucas asks. I think for a moment and realize that they were right. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to act like real teenagers for a few hours.

"Alright on two conditions." I like to think that I'm not as uptight as what Lucas and Lilly joke about, but I'm still not going to let them go insane if I can help it.

"Whatever you want!" Lilly says with a bit of a squeal.

"One, we have to get some of our student council work done, and discuss where we left off about England." We do seriously have things we have to get done at this meeting, and I hate putting work off.

"Deal." Lilly says with little hesitation.

"Two, this is Matty's house, so I think it's safe to say we're not going to go wild and leave it a mess, right?" I ask while looking at Lucas, who rolled his eyes at me.

"Deal, now let's go inside before the pizza gets cold, and the beer gets warm." Lilly says while running into Matty's house. I shake my head at her and pick Matty up into my arms bridal style, causing him to squeal adorably. I carry him into the house to, hopefully, get some work done.

Everyone crowded around the living room, the pizza and beer covered the antique coffee table. I sat down on the couch with Matty in my lap. Matty looked at me cutely, and then gave me a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

Lilly started passing the beer around, I declined when she tried to hand one to me, "Maybe in a bit." I say so she wouldn't give me baby doll eyes until I did as she wanted, like usual.

Matty returned holding a dark red Tupperware container and some plastic plates in one arm, and a tall clear glass of dark red liquid in the other. "I know you hunted earlier, but you told me it's not as satisfying as the real thing." Matty says as he hands me the glass of blood.

"Thank you." I say while taking the glass. He hands Lilly the plates after taking one for himself, and sits back down on my lap. Matty grabs a piece of pizza, and then opens his Tupperware. Inside the container was a mixed up blend of bloody, grey, and pink glop. Matty took a few pieces of the goop into his pink painted fingers, and spread it over the pepperoni pizza. I smiled at him while I took a few sips of my blood, and watched as he ate his brain covered pizza.

"Matty, Pres, I'm cool with the whole brain eating and blood drinking, but that's a little weird." Lucas says while putting his pizza down in favor of his beer.

"Sorry Lucas, but I have to eat. Unless you want me to take a bite out of you?" Matty asks in a cutesy tone and licking his lips.

"Alright fine, Gluttony, at least you're not getting it straight from a body." Lucas says with a disgusted look, and adding emphasis to Matty's nickname.

"Actually, my grandmother's friend at the morgue gets Mason's blood from the same bodies he gets my brains, so it's like we're sharing." Matty says while smiling at me adorably. I lean down and kiss him for a moment, noting that he tastes like pizza sauce.

"Whatever you say man." Lucas says while taking another sip of beer.

"How about we change the subject and start on some counsel stuff?" Lilly asked, looking over at me so I knew she was trying to keep up her end of our deal. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Lilly pulled out a pink notebook from her purse. "Alright, so we need to discuss what our contribution to the school fundraiser will be, and figure out the time sheets for the drama and the theater clubs."

"I thought the drama and the theater clubs were the same one?" Kate asked while grabbing more pizza.

"They were until they had an argument about what play they were going to do. So the whole group split into two sides, and are doing two different plays." Lilly explained.

"So unless you want an all-out drama war we need to create a schedule, so the two groups each get to use the stage without having to work around each other." Matty finished explaining.

"Uhg, why do we have to do that? Do we even have enough in the budget for two plays this year?" Kate groaned/asked.

"Both teams agreed to recycle old props and costumes. It's still cutting it close, but yes." Lilly says while taking notes in her notebook.

"Alright, what's the plan for the fundraiser?" I asked, wanting to get off the subject of the theater clubs.

"Well I've got a list of ideas." Lilly said over excitedly.

"Let's hear them." I'm really trying to humor her.

Lilly cleared her throat and began reading off ideas. "Bake sales are fun, and always a win."

"I don't trust myself in a kitchen full of goodies I can't eat." Kate admitted.

"True. Ok, car wash?"

"Lilly, we live in Alaska." I reminded her.

"Right." she crossed out that idea. "An art gallery, it could be really fun."

"The art club is already doing that." Matty chimed in. Matty took another bite of pizza then reached his hand out for my glass. I handed it to him and he took a small sip.

"Whoa, can you drink that?" Lucas asked in a shock tone.

"My brains are covered in it. I don't drink it a glass at a time, but a sip or two is ok." Matty says before handing my glass back to me. I couldn't help but stare at Matty's blood covered lips, and think about how much I wanted to kiss him until-

"Mason!" Lilly said while snapping her fingers at me. I blink my eyes at her for a moment, "Sorry, you were saying?" I ask as I take a sip of my blood.

"Well, now I'm thinking maybe Maid Cafe?" Lilly asks.

"NO!" Everyone, except Matty, says in unison.

"But it would be so much fun! We could all dress up like maids and butlers! It would be so cute, and I checked Anime club isn't doing it." Lilly said trying to defend her idea.

"No, Lilly." I say. Lilly gets red in the face and closes her book angrily, "Fine wise guy, what do you think we should do?"

I thought for a moment, but nothing really came to mind.

"What if we showed a movie?" Matty suggests.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kate said excitedly.

"We get the whole school day, so we could play a bunch of different kinds throughout the day. We could even get the old popcorn machine out of the storage room? It could be fun." Matty says enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea." Lucas says.

"I agree, that could be fun." Veronica says with a slight smile.

Everyone, even Lilly, seemed to agree, or at least not hate the idea.

"What do you think, Pres?" Lucas asks me. Matty looks at me with wide eyes. How could I argue?

"Alright, let's do it."

Matty jumps excitedly in my lap, and I have to try not to spill my blood.

"Ok, good pause time for school stuff, so let's finish what we were discussing about England." Lilly spoke in a giddy tone at the beginning of her sentence, then her tone turned dark when she mentions England.

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know if you like how the story is going so far, or even if you don't. Any feedback would be most appreciated.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We adjourned the meeting at around 2 am. We were all exhausted and happy that we wouldn't have to go to school in a few hours.

Matty and I had been wide awake after recently feeding. Matty especially had an enormous amount of energy. I had told Matty that I would stay the night with him, among other things, and he knew I always keep my word.

After everyone had left Matty wasted no time in pushing me down on the couch, and trying to pull my shirt off. We kissed each other hard, and we both tasted of blood, and a bit of the beer Matty and I had shared.

I picked Matty up bridal style, and carried him up to his bedroom. Matty looked up at me with a mischievous smirk, and I planned on keeping him smiling for the rest of the night.

Now here we are. It was about 4am by Matty's alarm clock. He had passed out after we were finished. I held him close in my arms, burying my face in his strawberry scented hair.

I had another 2 hours, and all I wanted was to stay here with him.

bzz bzz bzz. I could hear my phone vibrate from my pants pocket. bzz bzz bzz. I unwrapped my arms from Matty, and got up from the bed, careful not to wake him. I pulled the pink comforter over his thin white shoulders, I know he doesn't get cold, but still.

I grabbed my i-phone from my pants, and felt my breath catch in my throat. It was my mother. Damn it! I should have known she would check on me after I got hurt. bzz bzz bzz. I couldn't just ignore it, I'd just dig myself an even deeper hole. I take a deep breath then pressed 'talk' before holding the devise up to my ear.

"Hello." I answer.

"E.J.! Where the hell are you? I went to check on you, and you're not in your room! Do you know what time it is?" My mother yelled into my ear. "Is that him?" I can hear my father on the other end. "E.J.?" He sounds seriously pissed off.

"Come home right this second." My mother says in a near murderous sounding tone.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I answer, she doesn't respond, and hangs up.

This is bad. I don't really care that I'm in trouble, I'm used to that, what I can't handle is if they try to get me to tell them where I was, who I was with, and what we were doing. I also realize I smell like beer and sex. I'm fucked. Ok, they can ground me for however long they want, but I can't tell them who I was with. If I let them start digging into my life it won't be long before they go looking for the rest of the student council, and I'm not going to do that to them.

I quickly get dressed, and leave Matty a note on his bedside table, saying that I would see him later today when I could.

I walked out of the small home, locking the door behind me, and raced through the woods back to my house. I tried to keep my thoughts rational. I know my family is going to be upset, and that I'll be in trouble, but if I just take their yelling and don't argue they'll have no desire to look any further than me.

I kept running, and felt my heart pond hard in my chest as I see my house in the distance, and my whole family waiting for me outside.

I take one more deep breath, and then slow my run down to a walk when I get within a few yards closer. I stop about 10 ft. from where my family stood, hoping they couldn't smell the beer, or Matty.

"Where the hell have you been?" My mother basically shouted at me.

I kept a cool head. Needlessly yelling back at them and escalating fights when I won't win is something I don't miss about my old self; unfortunately, I know It's what they're all expecting me to do.

"I was out." I stated.

"Where and with who?" My father asked in a low tone.

"I was alone." They're not going to believe that, but it's worth a shot.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" My father asked. I knew it.

"I guess not, but it's what I'm going with." I state. All of a sudden my head feels like it's going to split open. My father is trying to read my mind, to bad that's not going to happen. I inherited a mix of both my parent's gifts, which means my father can't read my mind unless I drop my shield. Unlike my mother I can tell when someone is trying to break through my shield, but the harder they try the worse it hurts.

"E.J. tell us where you were, and who you were with right now. We are done asking this." My father stated. I started to smell blood and realized it was my own. Alice, Jasper, and my father are all trying to use their powers on me, and it's giving me a nose bleed.

"E.J. your nose is bleeding." Esme says in a shocked tone. Tell me something I don't know. Do they always have to state the obvious?

"It happens, nothing to worry about." This is getting out of hand. What the hell is wrong with me? I can hold my own against Kate, Lilly, and Lucas without getting even a scratch, but when it comes to my family ganging up on my mind I get a fucking nose bleed!

"Look, I went out, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I should have." They weren't going to be satisfied with that, I'm going to have to give them a bit more. "I'll admit I was at a friend's house, but that's all." I started to taste blood, and then I realized what was really happening. Veronica.

When Veronica sleeps she can invade someone's mind. She says it only happens to people she cares about when they're in danger, and I guess the situation I'm in now would classify as danger. Obviously, she can't get through to my mind completely, so not only am I trying to shield my mind from my 3 family members, but Veronica's banshee powers too. I'm going to pass out at this rate.

I cough a bit and blood covers my hand. My grandfather vampire speeds over to me, but I step back and keep him two arm's length, "Don't, its fine." I say in a low tone.

"E.J. you are coughing up blood, you are not ok." Carlisle sates, and takes a step closer.

"If they would stop using their powers on me this wouldn't be happening." I say, still keeping my monotone tone.

My father looks over at Jasper and Alice and vice versa, and then my head finally stops pounding. I still have Veronica's powers trying to work their way in, but I can deal with just that. Dad, Jasper and Alice look at me apologetically, but still seem upset at the situation. If they didn't know hybrids healed faster than humans they would probably have dropped this by now, but lucky me I guess.

"E.J. are you going to answer us or not?" Dad asks.

"Edward maybe this can wait till morning." My mother suggests with a worried look.

"Bella, no. I meant what I said."

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm done arguing, and I have nothing more to say." I state, just wanting this to end already.

"Fine, since it's obvious nothing we say or do has been getting through to you, we've all discussed it, and you're going to be staying with our cousins, the Denali clan for a while." It took me a second to register what he was saying, they're sending me away? Really? I can't leave Riverdale. I search my mind for an argument, and I come up with nothing, except...

"Alright. I told you to do what you wanted, and if that's what you choose I'm not going to argue." I walk forward past everyone and into the house. I reach my room and close the door behind me.

"Plan B." I mutter to myself. Plan B, was a strategy I once discussed with Lilly. It was more of a hypothetical at the time, but I guess now I'm going to have to act on it. I grab a suitcase from under my bed. I begin to pack a few clothes, my laptop, chargers, and a few other things. I pulled my phone out and login to a bank account I had set up a while back without my parent's knowledge.

Account Balance- $3,640,386.72

I'm not going to go into detail, but I'm definitely financially stable on my own.

Happy with what I've packed, I open my window and sneak out for the second time tonight. I realize my family would be able to follow my scent back to Matty's. I pull out my phone and dial Lucas.

It takes him a moment to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Lucas, its Mason. Um, sorry it's so late, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Pres, what is it?" He asks with a yawn.

"Would you be able to shift the weather to rain, like now?" Lucas is silent for a moment.

"Ok. Give me five minutes."

"Thanks Lucas, I owe you one."

"This is gonna take a ton of my magic, you owe me like 3 Pres." He says with a laugh.

"Deal." I hang up, and start racing through the woods, and in the direction of Matty's house.

I get there just in time for the rain to start, and it comes pouring down. With this much my family won't be able to follow me, even if they had already been on my tail.

I look out at the falling water, and try not to think about the decision I just made. All I want to do is crawl back into bed with Matty, and that's what I'm going to do.

 **Next chapter is going to be a Matty POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Matty's POV:

I woke up feeling engulfed by something really warm. I snuggled closer realizing it was my Mason. He smelt like he just took a shower. I open my eyes, and look over at my alarm clock, 9:04AM.

I jump up, "Mason!" I yell and start shaking him. He jumps up, and looks at me worriedly. "Matty, what's wrong?"

"You were supposed to be home hours ago!" I yell at him, but he doesn't freak out. Mason leans back on the headboard with a sullen expression, "Matty I'm not going back there." He says to me in a low tone.

"Mason what's wrong?" I ask, crawling up into his lap, and snuggling close to him. Mason wraps my comforter over my shoulders and holds me tightly.

"I left the Cullen's." He says. I pull back and look at him, "What do you mean? They're your family."

"They found out I snuck out, and then confronted me on it. I couldn't give an answer to their questions, and they got upset."

"What happened?" I ask.

"They were going to send me away to live with our cousins." The thought of Mason leaving broke my heart. "I wouldn't let that happen." I say in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to worry. I'm going to go get an apartment later today, our plans haven't changed." He says to me with a weak smile.

"Mason, you have to tell them." I state, trying to sound serious.

"Matty we've talked about this, I can't do that." He says.

"You mean you won't tell them. You can at least tell them about me. You don't have to mention anyone else, and I'll be right next to you." I can feel small tears forming in my eyes.

"Matty." Mason says as he caresses my cheek. "I don't want you to have to deal with my problems too." I start to feel angry as Mason's words bounce around my head. I glare at him for a moment.

"Mason, we're a team, and I'm not talking about the Sins, I mean you and me. You will not tell me what is best for me when you are too stubborn to do what is right for yourself!" I yell before getting out of bed and running into the bathroom. I lock the door, and starts calling my name, "Matty! Matty, open the door." He tries to open the door, but I keep my hand on the knob. After a few minutes he stops, "Alright, I'm sorry. Come out when you're ready. I'll be downstairs." I can hear him walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

I walk over to the shower, and turn it on. I don't wait for it to get warm before I get in, cold water doesn't bother my half dead flesh. I try to calm down as I shower off last night's activities, and try to understand where Mason is coming from.

Mason's family is all vampires, and all he knew growing up was vampire logic, and some werewolf. The only thing he thinks about is protecting those close to him, even if it hurts himself. He's strong, brave, and truly worth being called a leader; however, he needs to work on trusting people. He doesn't trust his family to handle the world he's been living in behind their backs, and he doesn't trust me and the other Sins to look after ourselves if we're introduced to the world he was born into. Instead of living in both peacefully, he feels like he has to split himself in two for the greater good. And now he's given up one half of himself in favor of the other, and that can't be good. I want Mason to be happy, and I just feel like if he allowed his family to know who he really is it would make everyone happy.

I finish up in the shower and then step out. I grab a towel from the cupboard next to the sink, and dry off. After I'm dry I proceed with the rest of my morning routine.

My mind just seems like it's on auto pilot. I drift through my room like a well, zombie. I throw on some black skinny jeans, a pink sweater, and some Hello Kitty socks, before I decide to go down stairs to see Mason.

My half vampire lover was sitting on the couch. There were two cups of coffee on the table, and Mason had a bowl of oatmeal with chunks of brain on top waiting for me. I sit next to him and grab the bowl off the table.

"Thank you." I say before taking a bite, it tasted like brains and peaches.

"Sure, Love." He says before leaning over to kiss my forehead. I smile up at him. I'm not going to give up on what I feel is right, but I don't want to fight anymore, so I'll let it go for now.

Mason and I had spent about half an hour on the couch eating breakfast, and watching some TV. Everything was quiet and nice, until Mason's phone rang.

Mason reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blue i-Phone. He pressed the green answer button, "Hey, Veronica." He says in a confused tone. Veronica never calls for any minor reason.

I move closer to Mason, so I can listen in.

"Mason, I know where he is!" Veronica sounds tired, and like she's going to pass out.

"Veronica, what are you talking about?"

"Him, the, the murderer, we have to get to London, today." Veronica says, in what sounds like a strangled tone.

Mason stands up, and I get up with him to keep listening in, "Veronica are you serious, have you told the others?"

"No, but we have to hurry. We don't have a lot of time." Veronica says.

"Ok, get packed. I'll call the others, and we'll be on a flight as soon as possible." Mason says in a very take charge way before hanging up his phone.

"Mason what's going on?"

"Veronica knows where Jack is, but we have to hurry if we're going to catch him." Mason says while scrolling through his phone contacts. Mason calls Lilly, and I sit back on the couch to process the information.

Over the last few weeks there has been a killer committing murders all over England. Scotland Yard proclaimed him to be the next Jack the Ripper, because they couldn't find any evidence, and the deaths were horrifyingly gruesome. Mason didn't believe it was the work of a human, so we've been investigating it.

From what I can understand Veronica must have had a banshee vision about Jack. I quickly think back to one of the books my Gran wrote, and what it read: _Banshees have the ability to see the future, but only for something that involves death. The more traumatic or horrendous the death the clearer the vision is. It's only natural that going through this process would be enduring for the banshee's mind and body, and in some cases the vision can even be fatal depending on the banshee's strength._

"Matty?" Mason said, bringing me back to reality. "Are you ready for this?" Mason asked as he looked into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and stood up, "I am."

"Alright, you get packed, I'll call the airport." Mason said before kissing my quickly on the lips.

I run upstairs, and mentally prepare myself for what's to come.

 **Hope everyone liked a little look into Matty's head. I will be doing a few more from his point of view, and also few other people's, in the near future, but the story will still be mainly Mason's POV.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mason's POV: On a plan to London, England

It had been almost a full day since Veronica had her vision about Jack, and the Sins and I packed our bags for London. I was able to get all seven of us tickets for a 3pm flight. We had plenty of time to get our things together, and drive to the nearest airport. I reserved us a hotel for a night, hopefully this won't take more than one day. We'll have to skip school Monday, but we all already e-mailed our teachers with excuses about our absences. Veronica and Lilly told their parents they were staying at each other's houses, Matty's grandmother had been made aware, and with everyone else living on their own we shouldn't have any interference from family members. When we land we'll make our way to the hotel, and then split up to look for Jack.

Speaking of, the plane should be landing very soon. I looked over my shoulder at First Class to check on the other Sins. Lilly was reading a magazine, Lucas was watching a video on his i-Phone, Veronica was still asleep next to Daniel, who was reading one of his mythology books, and Kate is listening to music. I looked to Matty, who was sitting next to me. Matty was reading a Shojo manga, and sipping a homemade smoothie in a Hello Kitty thermos. Knowing it would be a day or two before we returned home, he mixed a blend of vanilla yogurt, strawberries, and brains together. We also have a small lunchbox with a half a brain, a blood bag, and some ice packs, in my carry-on bag.

Matty looked up from his book and stared at me with a slight smile. I could tell he was worrying by the look in his eyes. The most the seven of us has ever really done, as far as a fight goes, is spar with each other. I can see why everyone was trying to mellow themselves out before we have to actually risk our lives.

I lean down to kiss Matty. He smiles cutely at me, and gets back to his book.

We know it's not our responsibility to go after Jack, or anyone else for that matter. We were all content in our own ways by ourselves, and then we met each other. It's like being together awakened something that made us want to be better than what we were. We started sparring against each other, we came up with our clan name, and now we're going out of our way to stop a murderer. I don't really know how I was able to get to where I am now, but I'm happy being a part of this clan.

I lean back in my seat, close my eyes, and decide to try and get some sleep. This is really happening, and I'm going to make sure our first job as a clan is successful.

(time lapse)

We were all gathered in the large hotel suite located in the center of London. It was almost sundown.

Veronica was able to grab a map from the hotel gift shop, and brought it up so we could get a better look at the surroundings.

"This is us." Veronica said as she pointed to a blue spot on the map. "In my vision he was in a dark alley."

"There must be thousands of alley ways here." Lilly said with concern.

"Yes, but in my vision I saw a park close by, and near that was a big building with a bar sign." Veronica grabbed a blue pen and circled 4 green patches on the map. "I googled the parks in London, and these are the only ones that are located near bars."

"That's great Roni!" Matty said.

"Thank you, but that still leaves us with four destinations, a few miles a piece to search, and we only have tonight to find him."

"We'll have to split up." Daniel stated.

"That's too dangerous." Matty argued.

"Pres, your call. What do you think we should do?" Lucas asked, and everyone turned to me.

I looked over the map. The parks were quite a distance from each other, but it wouldn't take long for Kate, Lilly, and me to cross them.

"Alright, I think it would be best for us to split up." Everyone looked at me with concern, but didn't argue. "The parks and alley ways are all at a distance, but this one here is the farthest away, Lilly you should over look that area." Since Lilly could fly with her succubus wings it would only make since if she took the longer way.

"These two here are only a few miles away. Lucas, any luck on your teleportation spell?" I asked the sorcerer.

"It's going better, but I still haven't gotten all the kinks out." I thought for a moment about the distance. I didn't want anyone being too far away from each other, if one of us finds Jack the rest will need to hurry over to that location as soon as possible. "Alright, Lucas and Daniel I want you two to take this one, and Matty and Kate you take the one closest. "

Everyone looked at me shocked, and Matty looked disappointed. I suppose they were all expecting me to go with Matty, but this isn't a time to let emotions control the decisions. Kate's wendigo powers make her almost as fast as a vampire, so she can get herself and Matty to Lucas and Daniel in only a few minutes if need be. Most importantly, if Matty and Kate find Jack they have a better chance of holding him off till the rest of us can get there.

"I'm a little faster than Kate, no offense, so Veronica and I will take the one in the middle. We see or sense anything we don't hesitate, we call the person closest to us, and then that person will call the rest on their way over. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Another thing, the one who finds him, if possible, don't try to take him on until the others get to you. If he finds you first lead him into the alley, and keep him contained. We don't want any humans getting involved.

"Understood." Everyone said in unison.

"We need to go, and get into places." Veronica stated.

Everyone got up and started to get prepared for their first group fight. Lilly, Kate, and I can take care of ourselves with only hand to hand combat, with a bit of help from my vampire gift when necessary. Lucas was able to use his spells for both offence and defense. Matty, Veronica, and Daniel relied not only on their powers and abilities, but on weapons as well. Matty's grandmother gave him a hunting knife that belonged to Matty's grandfather. Matty and I have sparred while he used the knife, and he's gotten good enough to slit my throat if he had the mind to. Matty's grandmother also gave Veronica a retractable staff that she carries with her at all times. Daniel carries a sword that he has had for over 300 years. He told me the sword was hand crafted and blessed by elfin druids to only be used on evil beings. Lucas was able to use a spell to keep Matty and Veronica's weapons hidden so we wouldn't get flagged at the airport, but Daniel uses his own magic to hide his sword on a daily basis.

Everyone seemed to be in a daze as they were getting ready. They were all a bit uncertain with what was about to happen, and I can admit I am too." Hey." I said, and everyone looked at me. "We're all going to be fine. I trust everyone here to get this job done, and protect each other. We can do this as long as we keep our heads together, right?" I lift my wrist to show my tattoo, everyone smiled and held a hand to their own insignias.

We all started to walk out of the hotel room. I go out last with Veronica. Matty was walking with Kate, and halted in the middle of the hall way. "Matty are you alright?" Kate asked.

"Matty?" I called. Matty kept his head down, and I could see his shoulders shaking. I took a step closer to him, and then he turned around and ran right into my arms. I held him tightly, and ran a hand threw his hair. "It's going to be ok." I say before pulling him back to look into his lavender eyes.

"If you let yourself get hurt, I'll never forgive you."

"Same goes for you too." I say before kissing him gently.

"I've already died once Mason, I'm not afraid to do so again." He says before giving me a quick kiss, and turning to run down the hall, past Kate.

Kate glances at us once more before taking off along with Matty. I stand there and try to make since of Matty's words.

"Let's go Mason." Veronica says in a low tone, flashing her white eyes and allowing her black hair to turn red for a moment.

"Right."

The two of us began walking down the hall in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Veronica and I walked the dark streets of London. There were still plenty of people out, but most would hopefully be off the streets when it got a bit later. Veronica said her vision took place later at night, so right now we were merely scouting.

"We're almost to the park, and then we'll just have to walk around at the alley ways near it." Veronica stated in a low shy tone. Veronica isn't much for words, it's one of the reasons she and I get along so well. "It's been a while since just you and I were together."

"Yes, it has." I agreed. "We haven't really gotten to be alone since Kate came along."

"It feels like we've all been together for years, and it hasn't even been a full one yet." She said in a sad tone. I looked at her questioningly. Was she ok?

"You know what? I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't found me that night, and I just realized I've never thanked you, so thank you." She says with a slight smile. She's talking about the night we met. Veronica had moved to Riverdale to live with a foster family a few years before my family and I had come. She was originally from Scotland, and had lived in an orphanage until she was 4, before she was adopted by a family in Oklahoma. She was with her adopted family until she was 14, and then the couple died in a car accident. She was passed around a few foster homes before she finally arrived at her home in Riverdale.

I hadn't noticed her when I first got there, but she had a way of blending into the back ground. I had snuck out one night, after a fight with my parents, and was out in the woods. That's when I saw Veronica screaming, and trying to run away from something. I tried to help her, but she wanted me to leave. I caught her easily, and I held onto her, ignoring her constant yelling and cursing at me to go away.

Whatever was there had beaten her pretty badly, but stopped once I was with her. When it had left she told me that is had been a ghost.

"It was mad. They all are. I don't want to listen, but they're always screaming." She had lost a lot of blood, and was speaking deliriously.

According to Scottish legends, banshees are spirits who come when death is near. Some stories read that banshees can also see the future of someone who's about to die, and the past of someone who's already dead. Veronica has a human body, but she's able to see and speak with the dead as if they were still alive. She experiences a person's death mentally, but she can become physically injured if she's not careful. That night she wasn't.

"I tried screaming back, and I killed the people who were taking care of me. We were driving, and I killed them. I hurt everyone and everything I touch." She cried. Banshees are known for their screaming as a weapon of death. In reality banshee screams are supposed to be like their version of self-defense. Veronica's screams don't just work on ghosts, and it's much more deadly in the presence of humans.

"I'll protect you." I told her. I can still remember the confused innocent look in her eyes. "I will protect you, but you have to stop ignoring them. It looks like pretending the problem isn't there is just making it worse. If you'll listen I'll stay next to you, so you won't have to be alone." Ghosts can get angry and frustrated when they can't move on, and with no one living able to hear them they can become dangerous at times. Banshees are the only ones who can see and hear ghosts, so when they learned that Veronica could see them and ignored them, they took their anger out on her.

After that Veronica listened quietly to the ghosts that refused to leave her be, and we both stayed together all night. When morning came, Veronica said she had never heard things so quiet. She's been with Lilly and I ever since.

I came back to reality, and realized I'd been starring at Veronica for several moments.

"You know I'll always be here when you need me, right?" I ask. Veronica smiled and grabbed my hand in hers, "Thank you." She tightened her grip on my hand, and we both continued walking.

Matty's POV:

"You ok Matt?" Kate asked me. She and I had been walking in silence all evening. It was getting close to midnight.

"Just nervous I guess." I answer, while keeping my focus on the alleyways we were searching.

"You're never this tense." If she wanted to talk and ask questions, wouldn't it have been better to have done so at the beginning of the night? "Look I know it's none of my business, but If there is one thing I know about a fight it's that you have to do it with a clear head, so you wana talk?" she asked.

"About what?"

"You tell me. Is it Mason?" She asked. I stopped walking, and stood still for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just tonight, I've noticed the way you've been looking at him for the past few weeks. You're upset he hasn't told his family about us, right?"

"Why would you think that?" I ask sarcastically.

"Hey. I'm not dumb, Sugarplum. Mason feels like it's not his place. He's our leader because we all trust him with our lives and secrets more than anyone else. So if he went and told his family bout us, and something were to happen because they knew, he would feel like he betrayed us. But you feel like he shouldn't be hiding so much of his life from his family. Am I in the ball park?" She asks in her usual snarky tone.

"Home run." I answer in a whisper. How did she pick up on all of that?

"Matty look, you trust Mason, yes or no?" she asks in a serious tone.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust that he's making the decision he feels is right. When the time comes he'll decide what he thinks is best, but until then we just need to back him up." She says with a reassuring smile.

I looked up at her, and then she looked over my head, and her smile turned into a look of shock and worry.

"Kate what's wrong?" I turn around, and looked over in the distance at a nearby alley way. There in the dim light was a dark figure. I couldn't make out any physical features, but I could smell something familiar on them, blood. They were covered in fresh blood.

"Call Mason, I'm gonna follow the rest of the plan." Kate slowly began walking forward.

I quickly pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial 1. I held the phone to my ear and watched as Kate was walking towards the gore soaked figure.

"Matty?" Mason answered.

"He's here." Was all I said before hanging up to go help Kate.

Mason's POV:

"Matty and Kate found him." I told Veronica, "Let's go." She said. I grabbed Veronica and threw her on my back, "Call Lilly and Daniel." I order before I begin running at full vampire speed down the dark streets.

Lilly's POV:

I spread my wings to feel the cool wind of London on my tired mussels. I rarely fly, and when I do it's not for long periods of time, but I have to keep going. Mason and the others are counting on me.

I look over the park for the tenth time, and scan each of the alley ways close to it. I haven't seen anything strange yet, and I was keeping my phone in a tight grip in case one of the others called me.

I was tempted to call Lucas, but that would be a stupid idea considering what we're doing.

I kept flying over, "Maybe I should go check on the others?" I thought allowed.

bzz bzz bzz. My phone started vibrating, I looked at the caller ID, Veronica. Did Veronica and Mason find him?

I answered my phone, "Hello, Veronica is he there?"

"No, he's with Kate and Matty. I already called Daniel and Lucas, and we're all on our way." She says.

"Meet you there." I say before hanging up. I turn my direction towards Kate and Matty's destination, and began flying at top speed towards it.

I was going as fast as I could. I looked down and I could see a small dark flash zooming through the dark streets and alleys, Mason and Veronica. I'll beat them there.

I flew faster until I could see Matty's hot pink hair. He was in a fighting stance, and his eyes were completely black. Kate was only half way through her wendigo transformation, but enough to where her antlers were sticking out through her strawberry blond hair. They were both facing a dark figure hidden in the alley way.

I don't see Daniel or Lucas, and Mason and Veronica are still a few seconds away. Matty lunges for the figure, who grabs him by the neck and throws him at a wall. I can feel a growl escape my throat, and my fangs come out. I lunge threw the air at the dark figure, and extend my finger nails into claws. I attack the dark figure, and run him straight into the pavement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mason's POV:

I watched as Matty was grabbed by the neck and flung into a wall. I felt my anger bubble over. I put Veronica down, and ran towards the son of a bitch. Before I could get to him Lilly came flying down, and ran him into the pavement. Lilly began slashing her claws into the figure, blood was covering her.

Lilly kept cutting into it. "Wait, Lilly that thing is human!" Veronica called.

Lilly looked over at her. Another figure came out of the shadows, and grabbed Lilly by her hair. The figure held a dagger to Lilly's throat, and we all went still.

"Good observation. I used a spell to turn my victim into a walking corpse. I suppose I should expect nothing less from a banshee to see past my little trick." The figure spoke in a soft female voice. She stepped into the light a bit more, pulling Lilly along with her. It was a women. She had long dark brown hair, a too skinny figure, and a smile fit for a Disney villain.

"Let me see what I have the pleasure of adding to my collection." She said in a sickly sweet tone. The women looked over each of us with a twisted smile. "Along with the banshee, I get a vampire hybrid, a succubus, zombie, wendigo, and trying to sneak up behind me is an amateur warlock, and an Elf. I have to say I'm most excited about the vampire bastard and the elf, I've never seen such rare specimens before."

Lucas and Daniel leaped from the roof of the building next to us, and ran beside Kate. We all got into a fighting stance. I got a little closer, and felt myself growl as the sick women put the dagger even closer to Lilly's neck.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want the little demon slut's blood all over the pavement would you?" She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Lilly asked, ignoring the sharp blade.

"She's a witch!" Lucas yelled. "I've heard of this kind, she takes the organs of innocent humans to use for her spells. Reanimation is one of them." Lucas said as he pointed to the remains of the tattered flesh and shattered bones that was once a human being.

"Very good. But I have to wonder what I could use with the organs of you seven?" She said with a slight laugh at the end.

"We've got you cornered and outnumbered." I said. I looked her in the eyes, and tried to read her thoughts, but I couldn't get anything. Usually I can hear someones thoughts without any problems, but this witch is different, and not in a good way.

"Yes, but would you really risk the life of your little friend here?" She said while running the blade over Lilly's skin, a thin string of blood poured down.

"Don't!" Lucas shouted.

'Mason!' I heard Matty's thoughts shouting in my head. He had thought up a plan, but we had to act fast. I shook my head 'yes,' and got ready to put Matty's plan into action.

Matty's POV:

I looked over at Lilly, then Mason, and then the others. If I could just get a little closer. If I distracted her, Mason might be able to grab Lilly. Mason heals almost instantly, so if he got stabbed once it won't be fatal. I'm a walking corpse, so she could stab me all she wants and it won't hurt me. I fucking hate the thought of Mason getting hurt, but I don't see any other way. If we don't do something soon Lilly will die. I start shouting Mason's name in my thoughts to get his attention. Mason looks into my eyes as I replay my plan, he shakes his head 'yes,' and we get ready.

I have to be fast or else I could louse Lilly and Mason. I can't let that happen.

"I'll make you a deal, Let Lilly go, and you can have me." Mason offered. My heart nearly broke, plan or not.

"Why would I settle for one when I can have you all?" The women asked with a sick laugh.

I began walking slightly, I had to act at the right time.

"Be honest, you could kill Lilly because you have a knife to her neck, but how are you going to kill the rest of us by yourself?" Mason asked.

"Just wait." The women said. It was now or never. I ran at the women with full speed, but before I could get to her she pulled the dagger away from Lilly and threw it straight at me. The knife landed right in my chest, it hurt, but I could bare it.

"Matty!" Lilly screamed and dug her claws into the women's arm. The women screamed as her arm began gushing blood, and she released Lilly. I lunged for the women and tackled her to the ground. I was right on top of her, holding her shoulders down.

The women smiled at me darkly, "Your mine." The women said in a whisper, before reaching her bloodied hand to the dagger in my chest. She pulled the dagger out, and my vision went black.

Mason's POV:

Matty did it! He was on top of the witch, and Lilly was free. I run to Matty to help him, and heard the witch speak, "Your mine." She whispered as she removed the dagger from Matty's chest. Matty froze, like he had been paralyzed.

"Alright Matty, get off me, and help me up." The women ordered. I almost laughed at her delusions, and then I watched Matty stand up and help the women to her feet.

"Matty what are you doing?" I yell at him.

"Oh, he can't hear you." The women said while clutching the dagger over Matty's throat. "This is a special dagger I cursed. It gives me the power to control any corpse I stab with it." She said with the same smile. "Now if you want me you'll have to get through my new toy."

"You bitch!" I yelled as I ran after her, only to be stopped by Matty. Matty tackled me and held me on the ground. I looked into his Lavender eyes, but they were dark and lifeless. "Matthew you have to snap out of this!" I yell at him. Matty ignored me, or couldn't hear me, and raised his fist. I could fight back, but I can't bring myself to hurt Matty.

Suddenly, Matty was thrown off me and went rolling on the pavement. It was Lucas. "Pres, Matty's not going to snap out of this unless we kill the witch. This kind of magic only exists if the person who cast it is alive!"

I looked over at Matty, then the women. The women looked at Lucas angrily, and then turned to run.

"Stop her!" Kate yelled as she ran forward, only to be caught by Matty. Matty held Kate, and tried to bite her! Daniel came in behind Matty and pulled his head back, throwing him off Kate. "Mason behind you!" Kate yelled. I turn around, and was met with at least a dozen bloodied corpses.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The corpses had hollowed out stomachs, and were drenched in blood. One came after me, and I grabbed its neck and smashed its head into the ground. I looked up to see Kate and Daniel still trying to contain Matty, and the other Sins attacking the corpses.

"Mason you go! You're the fastest!" Veronica shouts.

I freeze for a moment. "Hurry! We can take care of these things, you have to go!" Kate yelled as she tried to hold Matty down.

I looked forward down the alleyway the women had ran. I took one more breath before I left my clan to take care of Matty and the corpses.

I race down the dark alley, making sure not to lose her scent. The women smelt of fresh and old blood. She was trying to louse me, but I wouldn't let her. How have I not caught her by now? I tried to keep thoughts like that out of my head, and only focus on not letting the witch escape. I keep my pace and then I spot her, cornered in between two buildings and a metal fence.

I race after her with every intention of smashing her face in the fence, but she turned around, and I was frozen in place. I felt my whole body freeze, like my blood was ice.

"What? Can't move? I'm not surprised, you fell right into my little trap." She used the dagger to point at the ground where I stood. Around my feet was a large pentagram, outlined in blood.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"Speechless I see, well that's a shame. The screaming is my favorite part." She says as she walks closer to me, twirling the dagger in her fingers. I have to do something, she's going to kill me!

There's one thing I can try. But I've only practiced it once with Lucas. I can drop my shield and use my offence powers, but it only really works with vampire powers, I barely scratched Lucas last time. I have to try it, now!

She gripped the dagger tightly and raised it over her head, "Your name was Mason right? I usually don't bother learning my victim's names, but I'll make an exception for you." I dropped my shield and focused my offence power on her spell. I stared into her eyes as she brought her dagger down. She kept a murderous look until the final second, and then her eyes changed to shock and terror. The witch was frozen in place, and I could move again.

I stayed in the pentagram to keep the magic between us from breaking. She tried to move, but it was futile. She was stuck in her own spell. I have to act fast, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I take a half step closer, the look in her eyes was pure terror. I was more than willing to kill her a moment ago, and I still am, but I don't know how I feel about it now.

"The only way to stop what you've already done is for me to kill you." I say in a calm tone. She looked like she was trying to scream.

"I've never actually killed someone, and believe me even if I wanted to I wouldn't find any pleasure in doing this." I say as I grip her throat in one hand. I continue looking into her terrified eyes as I crush her throat in one grip. I feel her skin tear and her neck bone snap. She was dead.

The witch went limp, the only thing keeping her up was my grip on her neck. I released her squished throat, and she fell in a pool of blood on the pavement. I stare at her, and then my blood soaked hand. I don't feel saddened, guilty, or anything, and I'm not so sure if that's a good thing.

"Her blood smells dreadful." I turn around to a familiar voice, and see four figures in the shadows. "Are you with the witch?" I ask. "Absolutely not, we would never associate with an inferior low life like her." The voice that spoke was a girl's.

The four figures walked forwards towards me, and I couldn't believe my eyes, the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Dimitri, and Felix. "Well if it isn't the little Cullen brat." Demetri said with a sneer.

I kept calm. "Would I be right to assume you were here for her?"

"We had come to investigate the murders in England, but when we learned it wasn't the cause of a vampire, we decided it was not our problem to deal with it." Jane said with a small smile.

I guess if it's not risking the vampire secret to the world these bastards don't give a damn. "Well, I've dealt with the problem now, so I guess we can all go." I pull out a lighter, and throw it while lit on the witch's body. She burned instantly.

"What a waste. Couldn't you have stabbed her with the dagger, and made her a servant?" Alec asked.

"When she died so did her power, the dagger is as useless as her now." I say as I watch the bright flames.

"You've grown into quite the dark one. Aro would love to see you, Edward Jacob." Jane said, her red eyes gleaming in the fire's light.

"Not interested, and I prefer Mason." I try to keep my normal tone of voice from breaking.

"Well, maybe we could pay you a visit sometime, and your beautiful sister?" Alec said matching the same smile as his twin sister.

"Thanks, but maybe another time? Get back with me in a hundred years or so."

"Now Mason, it isn't wise to disrespect your elders." Jane said.

"Forgive my rudeness." I say with a smile. Out of all the members of the Volturi Jane always seemed like the worst to me.

"You know we stayed long enough to watch the fight you and your group of ...friends were having." Jane noted.

I could feel my anger start to bubble again, "They have nothing to do with this. You said it yourselves, if it has nothing to do with vampires then it's none of your business." I say angrily.

"Oh, but it does Mason. Because a half vampire seems to be the leader of them. Aro will be most intrigued to hear, and see, what the sweet little son of Bella and Edward Cullen has been up to." Jane said.

How am I supposed to get out of this? I have to leave before this gets even worse.

"I think we're done here." I begin walking back to my team.

"Alright Mason, but just so you know we're not done here. The Volturi will be paying a visit to that little Alaskan town very soon, and I don't think we will be leaving empty handed this time." Jane said before she and the other four disappeared back into the shadows.

I stand there alone, the flames from the witch were beginning to die. Jane's words kept echoing in my head. The Volturi are going after my family, and my friends. I'm not going to be able to protect everyone alone. I can't keep my secrets from my family now, I have no choice. I have to tell my family about the Sins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry chapter 10 read, Chapter 11. This is chapter 11, so my bad. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading so far! I thought about shortening this chapter a bit, but I liked how I wrote it too much, so here we are.  
**

Chapter 11:

I walked back to where my friends were. The area was quiet, and the corpses were all either smashed onto the pavement, or torn apart. All the members of my team were exhausted, but alive. My eyes narrowed on Matty, his back against the building crying into his hands.

"Matty!" I yell as I run to him. Matty looked up at me, tears running down his face. I pull him into my arms, "I'm so happy you're back." Matty was silent, but clung to me tightly.

"So, I take it the witch is dead?" Kate asked.

"She'd have to be, or we'd all still be up to our ears in corpses." Lucas commented.

"I didn't ask you Lucas, I asked Mason." Kate sounded annoyed and exhausted.

I looked over at everyone, happy that they were all ok, "She's dead, and I'm very proud of all of you. Our first mission was a success." And I meant it. The witch had been stopped, and her spells were done, so that's a victory we can celebrate. I just wish I could make it last longer.

I continue holding Matty, and try to think of how to tell the Sins about the Volturi, and what they're planning.

"Mason, what's wrong?" Lilly asks. I looked at all of them, they were starting to get worried. "It's nothing. We should get back to the hotel and get some rest. We have an early flight in the morning." I say trying to sound happy. I can at least let them have one night before we're all tossed into hell again.

(A few hours later)

We had gone back to the hotel after the fight. We left the witch's burnt body where is was, and moved the corpses farther into the alleyway. The cops would just assume it was the murderer again, but I doubt they would ever figure out the burnt witch was the cause of all the horrors the last few months. Everyone was resting or eating, except Matty. He had gone to the room he and I are sharing, and hadn't come out since. I looked over at the other Sins who were all relaxing in front of the TV watching an old horror movie.

I knock on the door to our room, "Matty, can I come in?" I ask. Matty was silent. I tried the doorknob, and it was unlocked. I opened the door, and saw Matty sitting up on the bed, his face in a pillow.

I go inside, and close the door behind me. I walk over to the bed and sit down on the end. "Matty? Matty, talk to me. What's wrong?" I ask while scooting closer to him. I put my arm out to touch his shoulder, but he whips around and tackles me to the bed. He holds my shirt in his fists tightly, and begins crying into my chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sobs.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I wrap one arm around his thin waist, and run a hand threw his hair. "I-I almost hurt you. I almost hurt our friends, and I-I tried to bite Kate." Matty said as he broke down in my arms. "I'm so, so, so sorry Mason!" he cried.

I sat up with Matty in my lap. I held him tightly for a moment, before pulling him off so I could look at him. Matty's eyes were red from crying, but were still his pure lavender color. "Matty, that wasn't your fault. That women put a spell on you with the dagger. You didn't do any of what you did intentionally, and our friends know that too." I say while unbuttoning his button up pink shirt. I stare at Matty's chest, the knife wound was almost completely healed, and would be gone tomorrow.

"Mason, it's the fact that I'm capable of doing something like that. I was just like the other corpses attacking everyone. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, or the rest of our clan." Matty says while a few more tears run down his pale face. I cup Matty's face with my hands, and pull him closer to me. "I would never let that happen. You don't ever have to worry about that, because I will always be here to protect you, and our clan." I lean down, and kiss him softly.

Matty and I keep kissing, and then pull away for air. "Thank you, Mason." He says before cuddling closer on my lap. I wrap my arms around him again, and lay back on the bed. "I'm tired." He says. I lean up and pull the covers out from under us and pull them over. I wrap Matty back into my embrace, and we both get comfortable in each other's arms. I close my eyes and focus on Matty's strawberry scented hair, and his faint breathing while we both wait to fall asleep.

(After the plane ride back to Alaska)

We arrived at Matty's house. Everyone had their bags on the floor for all of 30 seconds before Lilly outed me. "Mason, what's going on?" Lilly asks in a strangely serious tone.

I just stare at her for a moment. Lilly knew something was going on, and I'm not surprised. I've never been able to hide anything from her for very long.

"I've known you longer than anyone else in this room, so I know when something is up with you. Spill?" All eyes were on me.

"Alright." I'm actually thankful Lilly had spoken up to me. I had spent the whole plane ride home wondering how I was going to start this conversation. "You all remember when I told you about the rules in the vampire community, and the vampires who are in charge of enforcing them."

"Yeah, the Volturi, right? See, I pay attention." Lucas said.

"Well, they were there with us in London." I admit.

"Why were they there?" Daniel asked.

"They were investigating the Jack the Ripper case. When they learned it wasn't a vampire they felt it wasn't their place to interfere, but when they saw me they decided to stick around." I don't know how to word this to where it's not my fault, because I seriously feel that it is.

"And?" Matty asks with wide eyes.

"They wanted me to go with them to Italy, and when I refused they brought up all of you. I told them since none of you are vampires they had no business being concerned about you, but they disagreed because i'm our clan's leader. Now they're planning on checking up on my family and me, but I think we can all guess the real reason why they're coming."

"They're coming for us." Veronica said in a low tone. Everyone looked at one another.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I admit.

"In what way is this your fault Mason? Stop blaming yourself, or I'll beat your head in!" Kate yells.

"She's right Mason, this was unavoidable. The question is what are we going to do about it?" Daniel asked.

"We have to talk to the Cullen's." Matty suggests, I turned to him wide eyed.

"Matty is right Mason. Like it or not they're involved. We need to at least make them aware of what's happening." Lilly said in a serious tone.

They're right, and I had already decided to inform my family. "Alright, I'll go talk to them." I begin to walk out the door, but was pulled back by Matty, "Not alone you're not." he says.

"One of us should go with you. Matty?" Lucas asks.

Matty looks at me, then down at his feet, "No, something tells me I should go with Mason for another reason on another day. I think we can all agree Lilly is the best choice." Matty states. I look at him and try to argue, but his thoughts get my attention again, 'Mason. Another time, Love. You and I both know I want to meet your family, and speak with them when you're ready, not before.' Matty smiles at me lovingly, and on instinct I bend down and kiss him for a slight second. We smile at each other before we're brought back to reality.

"So, you and me?" Lilly asks.

"You and me." I agree.

"We should go now. The sooner the better." Lilly says while walking out the front door.

"Alright. We'll be back in a little while." I say while looking over at everyone. I stop for a moment to look at Matty, he smiled at me nervously. 'Good luck, Love,' I heard him think. I smile back at him before following Lilly out the door.

"So, can I get a ride?" Lilly asked excitedly. Lilly loves it when I give her rides. "Hop on." I say while throwing her on my back. I make sure she's comfortable before I take off at vampire speed.

It doesn't take long for me to get us to the Cullen house. We stop at the end of the road, and Lilly hops off, "That never gets old." She says with a big smile. I try to smile back at her, but the realization of what was happening was making it hard to show any kind of positive emotion. Lilly put her hand on my shoulder, "Hey, you can do this. I'm right here with you bestie." I managed a half smile. She's always had a way with making me feel better, even if it's just for a moment. We both turn to walk towards the house.

I hadn't spoken to my family since they told me they were sending me away. At the time I honestly had no intention of speaking to them for a long time. They've been pushing and worrying about me for months, and I wonder how they're going to react when I tell them the truth? When I tell them about me, the Sins, and what we've been doing. I'm still completely unsure about doing this, but there's no backing out now.

We stood right outside the large house. The front door swung open, and my sister came running out. Renesmee didn't even use the stairs, she lept from the top step, and tackled me to the ground. "E.J. where the hell have you been? We were all so worried!" Ren shouted as she hugged me. I put my arms around her, and hugged her back.

"E.J.?" I heard my mother's voice, and she and the rest of the Cullen's came running out. Ren stood up, and tried to help me up, but Lilly beat her to it. Ren starred at Lilly in 'awe' as the blond helped me to my feet.

"E.J. who's this?" My sister asked excitedly. I sighed, "Ren this is Lilly." Lilly smiles at her sweetly, and Ren looks like she might faint.

My mother runs up and hugs me. She holds my tightly and then pulls back,"Where have you been?" She asks me. I looked at her, my father, and then Lilly. Lilly smiled at me once more, I was envious of her confidence. "He was with me and the others." She says suddenly. What's she doing? 'Let me help!' Lilly's thoughts yelled.

"Others? And what exactly were you doing?" My mother asked.

Lilly looked at me with one eyebrow raised, and I try to think of a reply. "We were in London taking care of something, and that's actually wh-"

"London?" My parents both said, interrupting me.

"E.J. why were you in London?" My grandfather asked.

"That's not important, what is important is that we-"

"Edward Jacob Cullen, you tell us what's going on right now!" My mother yelled.

Lilly began snickering, "Mason, I'm sorry but I'm never going to get used to that name of yours." She said. Lilly smiled big and turned confidently to speak to my family.

"Mason, or E.J, hasn't done anything wrong, alright? He's our leader, and we have information we came to deliver to you, K?" She said with an enthusiastic tone. Has she completely lost it?

"Excuse me, leader of what exactly?" My mother asks as she glares at me.

"Our clan. Mason, me, and the others. Vampires aren't the only ones who can team up you know?"

"E.J. you told her about you? About us?" Mom asked, a bit hysterical.

"He didn't have to. We knew, and he knew about all of us."

"Ok, who or what are you? And what have you done to my son?" Mom asks as she tries to pull me back from Lilly.

"She's a succubus." I answer. The looks on my family's faces went from anger, to confusion, to a mix of both. I looked at Lilly and nodded my head to give the 'ok' on showing them.

Lilly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a moment later she opened them to reveal black and yellow cat eyes. She opened her mouth to reveal fangs, and extended her nails to reveal claws.

"What the hell?" Emmett was the first to speak.

"This is unheard of." Carlisle said in amazement.

Lilly changed back within a few seconds, and smiled wide, "Oh that's nothing you should see what everyone else can do." She said happily.

"By everyone and others, you mean there are more of you? More succubus?" Dad asks.

"No, no I'm the only succubus, but we also have a warlock, an elf, banshee, wendigo, and a zombie."

"E.J. I don't really know what to say about this." My mother looked like she would faint if she could.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lilly, or anything else for that matter, but we all have a serious problem to deal with. So if you could all please shut up, and stop interrupting me we might be able to tell you what is happening!" I tried to speak as calmly as possible, but it isn't easy.

My family went silent, and I waited for a moment before I started speaking again. "I don't know if you heard, but there had been a string of murders in England the last few weeks. The seven of us went there, and we stopped the witch that was behind it all. The current problem is that while we were there I ran into the Volturi."

"Why were the Volturi there?" Ren asked.

"They suspected that it was a vampire doing all the murders." I answered, my family continued their silence. "The Volturi wanted me to go back with them, but I refused. Now they're planning to come here with Aro. Jane said it would be to check on Ren and me, but I think they're planning on trying to take the seven of us back with them." I finally finished explaining for the second time today, but everyone still kept quiet. I guess they're trying to let everything sink in.

"You don't have to help us, We were just making you aware." Lilly said.

"Why wouldn't we help?" My mother asked in an offended tone. "You're my son, if they want you they're going to have to go threw me first."

"Your mother is right son. We have a lot more to talk with you about regarding what you've been doing since we moved here, but we're going to help you with this." My father said, his anger had been replaced with concern.

"So when do we get to meet these 'others?'" Emmett asked using air quotes with his fingers.

I looked at Lilly, who shrugged her shoulders. I thought for a moment about what the next move should be.

"Meet up with us at your usual hunting ground in half an hour." Lilly goes ahead and suggests.

I nod my head in agreement. "Lilly and I will go grab the rest of the group."

"Actually." Lilly says with her smile she only gets when she has a bad idea, well bad for me.

"I can go back on my own. I know for a fact Kate knows where this place is. You stay with your family, and I'll fly back and grab everyone." She says excitedly.

"Lilly I don-"

"Mason, hush. We'll meet you there, end of story." She says with a big smile. Lilly turns while taking her jacket off. I watch as two slits rip on her back, and two bat like wings form outward. Lilly takes a running start and then takes off to the sky. I watch for a moment as Lilly flies threw the air leaving me behind. I'm going to get her back for this.

"Dude, your girlfriend has you whipped." Emmett commented. I turn back around to glare at him.

"Lilly isn't my girlfriend. I would have gone insane by now if she was." I say while pinching the bridge of my nose. I can feel a headache already.

"Well, whatever she is she's quite remarkable." Esme comments.

"I'll give her that. She's one of a kind." I say with a slight smile.

"I can't wait to meet the rest, especially the girl on your phone's screensaver. She is part of your clan isn't she? " Ren asks with a big smile. I glare at her and sigh.

"Let's just go already. You'll get to meet everyone shortly." I say while turning towards the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Wait, how does your friend Kate know where to meet us?" Esme asks.

"I take Kate out there to go hunting a few times a month. Wendigos have to eat living flesh or they'll go crazy, well crazier." I explain, while trying to think fondly of my easily angered friend.

"Gruesome." Ren says with a grossed out tone.

"You haven't watched her eat." I say while trying not to think about our last hunting trip. Kate caught a deer, and actually ate its face off.

"Well let's get going!" Ren said as she ran past me, our family and me following behind her. My father and I were at the back of the group. He grabbed my shoulder causing me to stop in place. "We are going to talk more about all this later." he states.

"I figured." I stare at him for a moment, and then proceed back towards our path.

Even with everything else going on he still wants to treat me like a child, but I'm really not surprised. Dad and I haven't really gotten along since Ren and I aged to our teen years, and even before then we've never seen eye to eye. Mom seems to think it's because we're so similar, but I don't see it. Besides the piano, Dad and I just don't agree on anything. I mean don't get me wrong, I love and respect my father very much, but I still feel like he and the rest of our family could've lightened up a little over the years. Maybe then I wouldn't have kept so much of my life from them.

(At the hunting ground)

I lean up against a large tree, and look over at my family members who were spread across the small field. We had arrived a few minutes early, so now we are waiting for the rest of my clan to show up.

Ren ran up next to me, "So what is the girl on your phone? Is she the elf?" Ren asks excitedly. I might as well humor her.

"Daniel is the elf, Matty is a zombie." I state.

"A zombie? Aren't you afraid she might infect you?" Ren asks. Comments like that seriously piss me off. I keep my mouth shut so I don't start yelling at her.

"Pres! You over there?" I hear Lucas yell.

"Over here!" I yell back. The realization that my father was going to be able to see the Sin's thoughts sunk in at the last minute. I look over at the direction my team was coming from, and quickly put my shield over their minds. I won't be able to keep it up forever, but a few hours should be fine. A few moments later Lucas, along with the other Sins, appeared. I look over at my father to make sure my shield was holding. He looked at me questioningly, but I turned back to greet my team. Everyone came out from the tree line almost at once, except Matty who trailed in last. He seemed nervous, and was trying to hide it.

My family gathered close to me, and everyone was quiet for a moment.

Matty looked over at my family, and then walked over to me. I put an arm around his shoulder, and held him tightly. He looked up at me, and gave me a half smile. I kissed his forehead, and he seemed to calm down a bit. 'Thank you.' He thought. "Your welcome." I whisper to him.

"Pres, you tell them everything?" Lucas asks as he walks up to me.

"Mostly." I glance over at the rest of my family, and all their eyes were on Matty. Ren looked like she wanted to scream.

"Alright, well I'm Lucas Gale, or Greed, if that's easier to remember. I'm a warlock." Lucas is always quick to break the ice, but that doesn't mean he's any good at it.

"Greed?" Ren asks.

"It's a code name Lilly thought up. We all have a nickname after one of the Seven Deadly Sins. It's kinda silly, but we like to humor her." Kate said earning a glare from Lilly. "Speaking of which, I'm Kate Williams, or Wrath. I'm a wendigo."

"That sin suits you perfectly." Lilly commented.

"You know what?" Kate said as she ran up to Lilly, and got in her face.

"Hey! Not now you two." I ordered. The two girls glared at each other before calming down."Thank you. The rest of you want to introduce yourselves?"

Daniel walked forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Mason has told me much about all of you. I'm Daniel Hemlock, Envy, and I'm an Elf." Daniel said very gentlemanly.

Veronica came up next and stood next to Daniel. "I'm Veronica Little, Sloth, I'm a banshee."

"I came across a banshee one time about 300 years ago." Carlisle commented.

"Well if you know where they are now, I'd love to meet another one." Veronica said with a slight smile.

"I apologize. She wasn't very interested in making friends."

"Understandable." Veronica said while Daniel put an arm around her.

"Lilly what nickname do you have?" Ren asked.

"I'm Lust." Lilly said with a devilish smile.

"And my brother?" Ren asked while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Pride." Lilly answered.

"And my brother's girlfriend?"

Lucas let out a laugh "Wait you think Matty is-" Lilly punched Lucas in the chest, shutting him up, and sending him to the ground coughing.

My family looked at Lucas with concern as Lilly kept smiling nonchalantly.

Matty pulled away, and then wrapped his hand in mine before turning to my sister. "I'm Matty Pond, Gluttony, and I'm a zombie. It's very nice to meet you all." He says with a beautiful smile.

Ren squeals, "Matty it's so nice to meet you!" My sister says as she runs up to hug Matty, "E.J. she's so cute!" Ren says while continuing to hug Matty, who nervously puts his arms around her. I gave Ren a sharp glare."That's enough Ren." I say while pulling her off my mate. When Matty was free I kept an arm around him again to keep him out of Ren's reach.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves now." My mother says while putting a hand on Ren's shoulder to calm her down. "I'm E-Mason's mother, Bella, and this is my daughter Renesmee, and my husband Edward." My mother says as my dad moves closer to her.

"Nice to meet you all." My father says.

Carlisle and Esme come up next. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Esme said with her usual motherly tone.

My aunts and uncles came up and stood beside my parents and grandparents, "I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper, and I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you Matty." Alice said as she walked up to Matty. "You as well, Alice." Matty said. He seemed to like Alice, but who doesn't like Alice?

"Oh, and this is Rosalie and her husband Emmett. I guess that's everyone?" Alice said excitedly.

"Yup, now back to the reason we're all here. What's the plan for when the Volturi show themselves in our territory?" Kate asked, her white eyes showing.

"We'll help in any way we can." Esme says.

"We should be able to take care of them ourselves." Kate states. "We wouldn't want y'all getting involved for no reason."

"E.J. is our son, and you're his friends. We're going to make sure nothing happens to you." My mother says.

"No offense, but we don't need babysitters. We agreed as a team it was best to make y'all aware of us, and the situation, but I haven't cast my vote yet on whether or not we want y'all up in our business." Kate says with a bit of venom in her tone.

"Hey, let's all calm down now. Kate." Lilly says while looking at Kate sharply.

"You ain't in charge, now are you?" Kate asks Lilly with a slight growl.

"No, but I am, and right now nothing is decided." I try to sound more like a leader, and less like an angry parent. The two girls didn't argue, but Kate looked like she was trying to bite her tongue.

"Look. We have a problem here, and we're not going to solve it by fighting. In my opinion the seven of us need to train some more, and a few of us need to work on our powers a bit more, so when the Volturi do come we'll have a better chance at killing them if need be." The Sins all looked at me and then at each other.

"And them?" Kate asked.

I look over at my family, who were all staring at me speechless.

"We'll vote like we always do. Speak now if you feel it would be best if, for now, the Cullen's stay at a distance." If having everyone together is going to be a problem I need to know now. The Sins were fine with my family knowing about them, but having them hovering over us is a completely different story.

"I think it would be best if the seven of us stay to ourselves, figure out what we're going to do, and then make the Cullen's aware of our plans." Daniel was the first to speak, and he had a good point.

"I agree with Daniel." Veronica said simply.

"I'm with them." Kate said while crossing her arms.

So far it was 3 to 4.

I looked over at Lilly who was adamant on keeping her mouth closed. Lucas stood next to her quietly.

"I agree with them Mason." Matty spoke up. "Just for now. This is all a lot to process, and trying to figure everything out at once isn't going to do us much good."

"Is that everyone?" I ask. Everyone seemed content with their decisions. "Then it's decided. For the time being we'll continue as we have, and when we make a plan or strategy we'll make you all aware." I spoke while looking over at my family.

My mother looked like she was going to speak, and then my father put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, let's all get. Some of us haven't slept since before we got on the first plane." Kate said as she started to walk back the path they came in.

The rest of the Sins began following her, including Matty and me. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder again, and I turn to see my sister,"E.J. aren't you coming home?" Ren asked. I looked at her, then my parents.

"I think I made it clear that I don't want to be there right now."

"But there isn't any more secrets, and I miss you." Ren said sadly. I continue looking at her, and then down at Matty. Matty looked at me unsure, but still smiled. He would back me up on whatever I wanted to do.

"This is for the best, Ren. I'll talk to you later." I say as I continue walking. I don't look back, but I can feel all my family's eyes on me. I know it was the right decision to tell them, but the outcome is still very unclear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Edwards POV:

(At the Cullen house)

"I don't know what to think about all of this." Bella said as she sat down on the couch with our daughter. We just returned from meeting with our son, E.J. and his friends. I've heard stories about other beings and races all over the world, but I've never seen anything besides vampires and werewolves, let alone 6 different species all in one place.

"I don't know either Momma." Nessie said as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "He seems happy when he's around them, especially Matty."

"I really don't know what to make of her either." Bella said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Well she is a zombie, that alone is weird without the fact that E.J. is having sex with her." The image of my son and his girlfriend having intercourse was now on everyone's thoughts, and it was incredibly uncomfortable for all of us.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him. "Who E.J. is dating is the least of our problems right now."

"She's right." I agreed, "E.J. and his friends are being targeted by the Volturi, and we all know how hard it's going to be to get Aro to turn his attention away from them. Especially if E.J. doesn't want us to interfere."

"Why would E.J. tell us about him and his friends if he doesn't even want our help?" Alice asked.

"He didn't say he wanted our help. Just that he was making us aware of what was happening." Nessie corrected.

"How are they going to defend themselves against the whole Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"We don't even know anything about them." Bella stated.

"Maybe we should go talk to them?" Nessie suggested. "Maybe if we could talk to E.J. alone we could talk some since into him?"

"He's not going to do anything unless one of the others is with him. I don't think they would let him?" I stated.

"He's our son. I don't think we should be allowing him to do any of this. He's still just a child." Bella said angrily. She stood up from the couch, and walked towards the door. I ran after her, and stopped her.

"Bella, he's not going to listen if you go over there and start ordering him around." I'm try to get her to calm down, but when it comes to the twin's safety, its like asking the sun not to rise.

"Edward we don't even know where the hell he is! He's been hiding all of this, and those people from us for God knows how long! They don't even call him by his actual name!" Bella was acting hysterical, she'd probably be crying if she could. I pull her into my arms, and hold her until she calms down. Esme and Alice walk over and lay their hands on her back to try and help. "I just feel like I don't know anything about my own child." Bella mumbles into my chest.

"It's going to be alright Bella. Whether they like it or not we'd never let anything happen to E.J. or his friends." Esme said in a soothing voice.

"For the time being we need to let them think through what they're doing. E.J. said he'd let us know when they had a plan." Alice reminded her.

"And what if they're plan is the seven of them handling everything on their own, and the Volturi takes them away or worse?" Bella said while pulling out of my arms.

"Then we handle it." I told her as calmly as I could. Bella and I love both our children, and we would die first before anyone could lay a hand on them. E.J. may have grown up without our knowing, but he's still our son.

Bella walked back over to Ren, and held her tightly. Ever since the twins were young, and the Volturi had threatened our family, Bella has always held onto one of them when something was troubling her. The twins never seemed to mind. They loved being there for their mother when they could.

"Why don't we talk to Matty or Lilly?" Nessie suggested.

"What will that do? They don't seem to want anything to do with us." Emmett stated.

"Lilly does, and so did Matty. She just seemed like she didn't want everything happening all at once, and who better to talk to about E.J. than his best friend and girlfriend?" Nessie said with a hopeful smile.

"She has a point." Jasper said. "We can all agree we're not going to just stand here and do nothing, and at least getting information of some kind would be a start." Jasper and Ness aren't wrong, and it's a better idea than doing nothing.

"I think we should at least try." Bella agreed. She looked at me for confirmation. Getting to know a little more about our son would make all of this a little easier to handle, even if what we're discussing seems immoral.

"I agree, but how do we get in contact with them?" I asked.

"Actually.. I may have memorized Lilly's number when I stole E.J.'s phone the other day." Ness said with a slight smile. I've never been more grateful for Nessie's photographic memory until now.

"Well, who's going to call her?" Alice asked.

"I'll do it." Bella pulled out her phone and handed it to Nessie. Nessie typed in the number, and handed it back to Bella, who quickly pressed 'call.' She held the phone to her ear while it rang. Lilly's phone rang a few times, but it felt like it was taking an eternity.

"Hello." We heard a male voice.

"Um.. Is this Lilly's number?" Bella asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, this is her boyfriend Lucas. Who is this?" Lucas was the warlock.

"This is Bella Cullen, E-Mason's mother."

"Oh, you're calling about Mason, aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"You're perceptive. I was hoping Lilly or maybe Matty might be able to talk with us a bit more?" Bella asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well, Lilly follows Mason's lead, and Matty wouldn't be willing to talk without Mason's ok. Sorry." It seemed neither of them would be willing to talk without E.J.'s knowledge of it.

"But... I might be able to." Lucas said. Bella instantly perked up.

"That would be great, thank you." Bella said enthusiastically.

"But it depends on what you want to know. I care about Mason almost as much as Lilly, I owe the guy a lot, but I also care a great deal about our clan. So you understand if there's some info I can't disclose, right?"

Bella looked at me, "Understood."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"Do you need directions?"

"Na, I've had to pick Mase up for school a few times. Oh wait! Mrs. Cullen you have a shield like Mason's right?" Lucas asked.

"You can call me Bella, and yes."

"Would you mind shielding my thoughts when I get there? No offense to your husband, I just need to make sure I don't accidentally say or think the wrong thing."

Bella looked at me again, "That's fine." I said. I didn't take any offense at all. It was smart of the boy to think of that before hand, because I would have gone through his mind if I had the chance.

"Thanks. See you soon." Lucas said before hanging up.

"Well, that was lucky." Ness said happily.

"Yeah." Bella agreed.

"I hope he won't get in trouble for this." Esme said with a worried look.

"What could E.J. do to him?" Emmett joked.

"It was his choice. We didn't force him." Jasper noted.

"I wonder what E.J. could have done for Lucas to feel like he owed him so much?" Nessie asked. I wasn't sure what to think of that either, or most of this situation for that matter, but I let it be to focus on the matter at hand.

(A few hours later)

Bella's POV:

My phone started going off, and I pull it out of my pocket. Part of me was hoping it would read my son's number, but it was an unknown number. I quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Lucas. We're about five minutes away. Would you mind meeting us here before we go any further?"

"Sure, be right there." I said before hanging up. I walked over to Edward, and gave him a quick kiss before racing out the door.

I run down the road for a few seconds before I see Lucas and another person. It's Daniel, I think. It's a little hard to tell with the hood up.

"Hey, sorry. I got busted." Lucas stated as I walked up.

"Lucas told me what he was up to, so I came to supervise." Daniel's tone was serious, but not angry.

"Yeah, but remember Pres will probably go easy on me. He'll probably have Kate break your arm." Lucas said jokingly.

"I'd like to see her try." Daniel stated like he didn't acknowledge that the warlock was, hopefully, joking.

"Well, I want you both to know we all really appreciate you speaking with us." I feel selfish asking them to go out of their way like this, but I don't see any other way to get the information we want.

"Don't sweat it. So, you ok with shielding both of us?" Lucas asked.

"No problem." I focus on the two, and extend my shield over both of them.

"Thank you." Daniel said.

"Sure thing." We all started the walk back to the house. I was tempted to start asking questions on the way, but that wouldn't be fair to the rest of my family.

We walked up the steps, and the door was wide open with Edward and Nessie waiting for us. I walk in, and Edward gently grabs my hand. He looked over at Daniel, and then at me questioningly. I drop my shield for a moment, 'Daniel caught Lucas, and came to make sure everything went ok.' I mentally told him. The two boys walk in a bit hesitantly behind me.

"Thank you for coming." Nessie said with a small smile.

"Sure. Now what is it exactly that you wanted to know? We already told you everything we know about the Volturi, and we aren't having a meeting about it until tonight." Lucas seemed like he was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous about being here, and not very well.

"We know, but what we wanted to know is... could you tell us about E.J, I mean Mason?" I asked with slight hesitation. We had all discussed exactly what is was that we wanted to ask about, and we all agreed that what we were really interested in was E.J. "We want to know more about what's been going on with your clan, and about him in general."

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"I suppose that would be ok, to a degree. What exactly is it you want to know?" Daniel asked.

"Well for starters, when did all of this begin? When did you two first meet E.J, and what made you want to start a clan with him?" I asked.

Lucas and Daniel looked at each other for another moment, "Actually the two of us are new comers. Mason and the girls had already started our clan before we showed up." Lucas said. "I know that Lilly was the first. She and Mason became friends, and started hanging out and training when you all first moved here."

"Then Veronica joined. When Mason realized what she was, she never wanted to leave his side." Daniel said.

"Then Kate came. She was kinda going through some stuff. Mason found her trying to maul some campers in the woods. He stopped her, but almost got himself killed in the process. He managed to calm her down, somehow. Mason is the only one who can keep her normal when she gets crazy like that, so she really respects him." I stared at the warlock in shock when he told us that girl nearly killed E.J.

"When did that happen? E.J. hasn't come to me with any serious energies in the last year." Carlisle stated. The twins, especially E.J, have been a bit accident prone since they were young, I blame myself for passing down my human clumsiness. Thankfully, they heal faster than humans, but they don't heal as fast as the wolves.

"Lilly said he was more concerned about Kate, and he didn't even mind his own energies. He also heals instantly." Lucas said with an impressed look. Why didn't E.J. at least tell us he was healing faster?

"Then what?" Nessie asked with an intrigued look.

"Next was Matty." Lucas said with a smile. Daniel elbowed Lucas in the chest and gave him a look like he was trying to warn him. Lucas looked upset for a moment, and then calmed back down after a second.

"Matty and her grandma moved here after Matty got the zombie virus in Romania." Daniel stated.

"Romania?" I asked.

"Her grandmother has been investigating the supernatural for years. She was looking into gypsy folklore at the time when Matty got sick. She's still unsure how it happened, because Matty was the only one who came down with the sickness. But Mason knew what she was, because she smells like a corpse." Lucas stated.

"They seem very close." Nessie said with a big smile.

"Try inseparable." Daniel stated.

"Yeah, Matty gets her brains and Mason's blood from the same bodies at the morgue. Dude, I've seen them share that stuff. It's so gross." Lucas said with a grossed out look.

"Wait. E.J. has been drinking human blood?" Edward asked. We shouldn't be surprised, but the thought of him going against our family's main rule did shock me, and everyone else.

Lucas looked like he just made a huge mistake. Daniel glared at him, and sighed.

"What else?" Edward asked in an upset tone.

"Well, I showed up few weeks after Matty. I actually came because I heard that there were vampires here. Don't get weirded out, but there are a lot of high energy spells that can be used with Vampires. I wanted to check it out, and when Mason confronted me on it... I may have... kinda.. tried to kill him." Lucas said nervously.

"What?" Nessie asked.

"I'm still a beginner on some of the more powerful spells, so it was mainly just some fire, and maybe a little lightning."

"You tried to kill my son?" I asked in an enraged tone. The thought of anyone harming my baby was enough to make me louse control.

Lucas backed away, and put his hands up defensively. "But I didn't. In fact he could have killed me. He almost did kill me, but then he gave me a choice. I could either die there or join his clan. I still don't know why he would want me on his team? I've never really been worth anything, but he doesn't see me like that. I can honestly say I'd follow the guy to hell and back."

I looked at the warlock, and smiled at his loyalty. I also can't believe what kind of person my son has grown up to be. My sweet little E.J. It seemed like just yesterday he and Ness were sneaking out of their crib, because they wanted to play with us. Edward put an arm around me, and I could tell he was thinking something similar.

"Then elf boy here joined like two months ago, and we've been a full team ever since." Lucas said while throwing his arm over Daniel, who shook it off instantly.

"How did you meet my brother?" Nessie asked the elf.

"I was traveling, and I came across him while in the forest. I felt that his existence was a thing of evil, and tried to kill him." Daniel stated, wiping the smile off of Nessie's face.

"Why?" Nessie asked in a horrified tone.

"My people committed many sins hundreds of years ago to the humans. I came to realize that we were wrong, and since then I have tried to do what I could for the humans to repay my debt to them. When I realized that Mason was the product of a human and a vampire I felt it was an insult, and another sin on the humans. I felt that I had no choice but to kill him, but then he surprised me."

"How?" Nessie asked.

"He offered his life to me." Daniel stated. "He asked me why I wanted to kill him, and I told him as I did you just now. Then he asked me how I planned to kill him, and I told him with this." Daniel waved his hand, and a sword appeared out of a cloud of black smoke. Did he use magic to do that?

"When I had realized my sins I asked the druids to create this sword and bless it. It can only be used on evil beings. If I were to try to kill an innocent soul with it, I wouldn't even be able to touch them." Daniel said as he unsheathed the blade. The sword itself looked like it was made from silver, with a wooden and leather hilt.

"When I told him this he didn't even argue, or fight back. He told me to try and kill him right then, so I did, and I missed. I tried to swing my blade at him about three times, and I missed each time. Mason is the only person I have ever attacked that has avoided this blade." Daniel said as he sheathed the sword. "I have never met anyone with a kinder heart, or that I truly respect more than Mason Swan. I asked if I could stay by his side, and serve him in whatever way I could. He welcomed me to his clan without a second thought. I've never felt more at home than when I became apart of our clan."

I couldn't believe how these two, and the others, felt about E.J. The respect and trust they show to him is amazing.

"You really don't have to worry about him, he'll make the right decisions. Trust me." Lucas said with a smile. Lucas' phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and read the text message. "It's a text from Lilly. She and Mason want to know where we are."

"We'll have to tell them the truth." Daniel said.

"Do you have to tell him you were here?" I asked.

"We don't keep secrets, especially from Mason. Let's go." Daniel ordered. "I hope we were of use to you all?"

"You were." I say in a bit of a daze.

"Hope to see you all again soon." Lucas said as he and Daniel showed themselves out.

When they had left we all stood in silence. After a few minutes I could feel my shield being stretched, and then retracted back to me like a rubber band.

"Did you hear that?" Nessie asked, breaking the silence. We all looked to her.

"He calls himself Mason Swan after Mom and Dad." Nessie said with a big smile. She was right. Swan is my maiden name and Mason was Edward's last name from when he was human.

"He didn't change it because he hates us." I said, and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Edward, who looked just as happy as me, if not more. Our son still sees himself as part of our family.

"I don't know about all of you, but I feel a lot better." Nessie said happily.

Edward held me tightly, "He turned out better than we ever could have hoped." He said.

"I agree." We still won't leave him alone to face all of this, but now we know him a bit better. I just hope he realizes soon just how much we love him, and we aren't going to stop until he and his friends are safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Mason's POV:

"You did what?" Lilly yelled at Daniel and Lucas. The two had just told our clan that they had been to see my family, and why'd they do that? To talk about me and everyone else behind our backs!

"Hey, we didn't tell them anything that was super bad, not even that Matty is a dude. They just wanted to know a bit more about Mason, and a little about us." Lucas said defensively.

"So you thought the right thing to do would be to go over there, without telling anyone, and tell them whatever the hell they wanted to know?" Matty yelled at them. I grabbed his shoulders, and held him back when his eyes began turning black. I was already on the edge of lousing it, and I don't need everyone else lousing control too.

"I told Daniel." Lucas said as he pointed at the elf, who quickly stepped back. Lilly ran at Lucas, grabbed his neck, and threw him clear out Matty's screen door. I ran to the door to make sure he was ok, and he was already getting back on his feet.

"What's going on down there?" Simone came running down the stairs, and looked at her broken door. "What are you children doing?" She asked in a stern tone.

"Sorry Simone." Lilly apologized. Lucas returned inside. He waved a hand over the broken door, and it returned to being in one piece. "Thank you for doing that Lucas. Now could someone please tell me what it is you seven are fighting about? Preferably before my living room becomes a battlefield?" Simone was the kind of person who didn't settle down when she was curious about something.

"Sorry Gran. We are dealing with some issues with the Cullen family." Matty said while shooting a glare at Lucas.

"Oh, really? Mason did you finally decide to come clean to the vegetarian vampires?" Simone asked me.

"Yes, but we're just trying to sort everything out with them. Like boundaries for example." I look towards Lucas, who started backing away into the wall. Matty and I thought it was best not to let Simone know what was going on. She may already know about the supernatural world, but she's still a human, and the Volturi would have no problem killing her if she tried to interfere.

"Well, let me know when you come to an agreement. I'd love to meet them, especially if we're all going to be in-laws someday." Simone said with a wink and a smile at her grandson.

"Gran!" Matty yelled embarrassingly. Simone was incredibly supportive of Matty, but at times she can be a bit too supportive. She's already had Matty try on her old wedding dress to have it refitted to his size and figure.

"Well you kids continue, but no more flinging each other out the house." We all nodded our heads in agreement before she returned upstairs.

"How about we all go into the mountains, and spar some? I think we could all do with getting some energy out." Matty suggested.

"Maybe we should all just stay here and chill?" Lucas said nervously.

"I call dibs on Lucas." Lilly stated. Lucas went pale as Lilly and Matty kept glaring at him.

"Hold on you guys." I interrupted. "We should probably wait until tomorrow. We've barely slept in two days, so I'm ordering everyone to go home for now."

"Mason we still haven't thought of a strategy?" Lilly sounded upset and confused. I don't normally change our plans, especially when there for something this important, but I have my reasons.

"What kind of plan could we think of if we're all angry and exhausted? Plus we still have school tomorrow, and some of you have parents who probably miss you." I try to ignore how hypocritical I just sounded.

"Alright fine. Your the boss." Kate agreed.

"We'll go up the mountains after school. We can spar, and then we can each speak about what our next move should be. Agreed?" I asked while looking over at my team. Everyone seemed unsure, but they didn't argue.

"Alright, but you owe me double shopping time." Lilly said, reminding me that this was the second time I've changed our plans in the last week.

"Deal."

"Alright let's get out of here. I'll see y'all tomorrow." Kate said before walking out the door.

"You want to come over and help me study?" Veronica asked Daniel.

"Sure. Let's go." Daniel held Veronica's hand, and the two walked out quietly.

"Lucas smiled nervously at Lilly, and held the door out for her. She ignored him, but still smiled at the gesture.

"Actually Lucas, I need to speak with you. Alone." The warlock looked at me with slight fear in his eyes.

"Sure Pres." Lucas looked over at Lilly like he was asking for help, but she just kept walking to her car.

"Mason?" Matty grabbed my arm. I looked down at him, and he opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He looked at me questioningly, "Are you going to stay here tonight?" I knew that wasn't what he was originally going to ask.

"If that's what you want love." I answer before giving him a quick kiss, "I love you, and we can talk later, ok?" I know he's concerned, and I don't like seeing him upset, but I have to take care of this.

"Ok." He said in his usual sweet tone. I kissed him once more, and then turned to walk out with Lucas.

The girls and Daniel were already gone, so it was just me and Lucas outside. I still didn't want to risk Matty or Simone over hearing us. I walked over to Lucas' silver Honda Accord. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Lucas asks.

"You know the parking lot of the old slaughter house?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." Lucas answered nervously.

"There shouldn't be anyone there this time of night, and they don't have security cameras. So it's the perfect place for us to go." I say while getting in the passenger's seat.

"K." Was all Lucas said before he got in the driver's side. He actually thinks I'm going to kill him, which I'm not. I'm still angry at him and Daniel for what they did, but It's not at the top of my list of concerns at the moment. However, I wasn't going to let him know that just yet. I looked over at the warlock while he drove. His heart is beating so loud its almost giving me a headache, and I have to bite my tongue not to laugh at the scarred look on his face.

We drove in silence until we got to the parking lot. I got out, and after a minute Lucas did too. "Ok Pres, look. I know your pissed, but are you seriously going to kill me?"

"Lucas, that's not why I brought you here. We can discuss your actions another time, but right now I really need to speak with you." I needed to tell Lucas about what happened when I killed the witch.

"Oh. Dude I swear I was about to have a heart attack!" Lucas said in a more relaxed tone. "So what's up?"

"Well, you know how we've been practicing my powers to try and use my offence abilities?"

"Yeah, did something happen?"

"Yes. Back in London when I went after the witch. She tricked me. I was stuck in one of her spells, and it was like I was paralyzed."

"Yeah, I think I know that spell, did she trap you in a pentagram?"

"Yes. She was going to kill me, but I was able to turn her magic back on her."

"Pres, that's great news!"

"No it's not, because I haven't been able to use it since." I admitted. "I've been trying to activate it again, but it's like it's locked."

"Maybe it only works when you're in danger? You could try it out tomorrow?" Lucas suggested.

"No, I don't want the others knowing, not until I can perfect it. So I need you to start training with me more. You think you can do that?"

"No prob, but does this mean you forgive me for going to your parents?" Lucas asked sounding overly hopeful.

"Like I said, we'll discuss that later."

He looked nervous again, "So anyway, when do you want to train your new powers?"

"Now." I stated.

"Now?"

"That's why I brought you here." I need someplace that none of the others or my family would go, and this place is just far enough out to where we shouldn't have any interference.

"Alright. So let's get started." I don't think he's willing to make an argument with me right now. Lucas stretched out his hand, and fire appeared across his palm and fingers. "You sure about this?"

"Ready when you are." I say.

(The next day, in the mountains.)

It had snowed this morning, covering everything across the mountains in white, but not so much that it would be difficult for us to train in. I stood with Matty at the end of the field while we watched Kate and Lilly spar. They remained in their human forms, but that'll change when they both start to get more aggressive.

We usually spar one on one to start out with, and then get into the bigger stuff later on. Sometimes we'll make a competition out of it, but the only ones who win those are Kate, Lilly, and myself. Matty's comes close, but he still hasn't won one yet.

"Mason! You want to team up with me for warm ups?" Matty asked. Matty was a skilled fighter, and because of how durable his body was, it wasn't easy to keep him down for very long. Unfortunately, because of his insecurities in hurting his friends he usually starts holding back at the last minute. After what happened in London I don't think now is going to be much different.

"Sure, Love." I agreed. The first time Matty and I ever fought, as a couple, was when I tried to let him win a match. He told me I was just pitying him, and if I ever tried to hold back on him again he'd never forgive me. It was difficult not to hold back when fighting Matty, but having him that upset with me was much worse.

Matty and I started walking near an open space a bit farther out when I noticed something. It felt like we were being watched. I scanned the area. Matty looked at me worriedly before he caught on to what I was doing. I looked around, and then caught the scent of who I was after. It was my sister.

"Ren what are you doing out here?" I called to her. I could sense her getting closer, and then I could tell she wasn't alone.

Ren came out of the trees with Jacob and his wolf pack from Forks.

"Ren what do you think you're doing?" I walked up to her.

The wolves: Jacob, Quill, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Sam, were all in their human forms, and stood close to Ren. They were very protective of her, and the other imprints.

"Chill E.J. Ren told us what was going on, so we decided to come find you!" Seth said in an energetic tone. Even as an adult Seth still seemed a bit childish.

"I wanted to see you, and the pack was really curious about you and you're friends." Ren said with a hopeful smile.

"Look Princess, we ain't a freak show." Kate came up and stood next to me.

"No, I mean I know. I was just hoping to learn a bit more about you all." Ren said defensively, but she still kept a kind smile.

"I think you learned enough yesterday." Kate said angrily.

"Don't speak to her like that." Jacob tried to tell Kate, but that only upset her more.

"You wana go mutt? Cause I will maim you!" Kate growled. She tried to run forward, but I grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Ren, maybe you and the pack should leave?" I suggest.

"No. You're my brother, and I'm not going anywhere, and I'll fight you if I have to." Ren was amendment about staying. My family and I all know when she gets this way there isn't anything we can do to change her mind.

I looked back at the other Sins, Lilly and Lucas looked hopeful, Daniel, Veronica, and Matty seemed unsure, and Kate just seemed pissed. I wasn't going to be able get rid of Ren, or the wolves, but maybe if I just let them observe that'll be enough for her. At least for now.

I made a decision, "If it's alright with everyone else, you and the pack can spectate, but that's all. I don't want to have to deal with Mom and Dad if you get hurt." I told her seriously, but she looked at me excitedly.

"I don't like it, but if Mason says it's ok I'll go along with it for now." Kate said, before walking back over to the rest of the group. Everyone else was fine with it, but most of them weren't happy about it.

"Thanks E.J. We'll just watch." Ren said excitedly. Jacob smiled and put his arm around her.

"This could be interesting?" Leah said. She and the rest of the pack were ok with watching from the side lines.

"Stay where you are. Sometimes we can get a little crazy." Lilly said, matching Ren's excitement.

"We've seen the Cullens spar with each other, how much different could you guys be?" Sam asked.

I looked at my team, and smiled kind of wickedly. They seemed to get the idea.

"Alright guys, no holding back!" I tell my team, and everyone shifted out of their human forms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Renesmee's POV:

My brother turned back towards his team. I'm so excited! E.J. is going to let me and the pack watch him and the others train. This is going to be so cool!

"Alright guys, no holding back!" E.J. shouted at his team. They were holding back? From what I saw from Kate and Lilly they seem to be pretty skilled.

I watched as E.J's team started smiling, and then one by one they all began to transform.

Veronica's hair turned from black to bright red, and her green eyes turned pure white. She took a metal tube off her studded belt, and with a flick it became a long staff.

Lilly took off her shirt, I started blushing, but kept my eyes on her. Thankfully, she was wearing a pink sports bra, so it wasn't too weird. Her bat like wings ripped through the skin on her back. Her eyes turned yellow, her front teeth turned into fangs, and her finger nails grew into claws!

Lucas' appearance didn't change, but within a moment both his hands were engulfed in flames.

Kate fell to the ground, and I could hear what sounded like bones breaking. Kate's bare feet grew, her toenails looked like lion talons, and her fingers grew into claws. She bent her neck upward, and I could see that she had grown deer like horns. Her eyes became red and black, and her teeth all became sharp like a sharks.

Daniel pulled down his hoodie, and for the first time I saw his pointed ears. He waved his hand, and his sword appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Matty's appearance didn't change much either, but her eyes did turn solid black. She pulled a large knife from her boot, and flipped it threw her fingers.

"Is E.J. seriously going to fight them?" Jacob asked me.

My brother turned around, and I noticed his green eyes had turned blood red.

"Is your brother's eyes red?" Leah asked an obvious question.

I was stunned, not from the thought of my brother drinking human blood, but from everything else about him. E.J. has never been a leader, or a fighter, at least not physically. He was always getting into verbal fights with our parents, especially dad. At times he seemed like a bratty teenager who didn't know how to grow up. Then when we moved here he became this silent emo-like loner. I thought I knew everything about him, because we're twins, but I'm starting to realize I don't know a thing about my brother.

E.J. and his team stood facing each other in a circle. Lucas moved his hand in a circular motion, and a ring of fire appeared on the outside of the clan.

"Usual rules. If you get thrown out of the ring you're out of the match. Last one in the ring wins. On my mark we begin." E.J. said in a calm tone. "1, 2, Begin!" My brother shouted, and he and his team began their fight.

Matty attacked Veronica first. Matty tried to cut her, but she's very quick with her staff. Veronica blocked all of Matty's hits, and tried to swing at her.

Daniel and Lucas both tried attacking Lilly, but she nearly pushed both boys out the ring at once with just her wings. They got right back up and tried again, but Lilly seemed untouchable.

Which left a monstrous looking Kate against my brother. E.J. attacked first, lunging for her head. E.J. grabbed Kate's antlers, and snapped her neck while throwing her straight in the ground. Within seconds Kate grabbed E.J.'s shoulder and smashed him into the earth as well.

Matty lunged at Veronica, she pulled her staff back and swung at her like a baseball. Matty's bent back, missing the swing. Matty dropped her knife, grabbed the end of Veronica's staff, and swung her and the staff clear threw the ring of fire.

Daniel and Lucas continued with their tag team. Lilly grabbed Daniel by the throat as he tried to run at her. Lilly threw Daniel into Lucas, and they were both out of the ring.

Kate and E.J. had been going back and forth, and each one had almost thrown the other out. Kate kept lunging at E.J, but he was more precise, and kept striking her at the neck or her joints. Finally, E.J. got the upper hand by jumping around Kate when she lunged. E.J. ran behind her, grabbed one of her antlers, and through her outside of the flames.

It was only Lilly, Matty, and E.J. now.

E.J. and Matty stared at each other for a brief moment before they both attacked Lilly. E.J. ran behind her while Matty charged forward. Matty didn't have her knife, but she was still able to attack Lilly, and bring her to the ground. Lilly turned Matty over, and was on top of her. E.J. snuck up behind Lilly, and grabbed her wings, pulling her back off Matty. Lilly turned to E.J, and positioned her body for another attack. Before Lilly could attack again Matty came up behind her, and pushed her forward out of the circle.

"Just you and me now." Matty stated. E.J. smiled at her, and then ran forward. Matty turned and ran strait. Matty ducked down, and grabbed her knife with E.J. still chasing after her. E.J. ran forward, and grabbed Matty's shoulder. Matty grabbed E.J.'s arm, and threw him down. They both rolled for a moment until Matty stopped on top, and held her knife to E.J.'s neck. E.J. grabbed both of Matty's shoulders, threw her straight over him, onto her back, and out of the ring.

"Damn! Matty you almost had him!" Lucas yelled as he made the ring of fire disappear.

E.J. got to his feet, and helped Matty up, "You really did. Almost." E.J. had on this adorable half smile.

Matty looked up at E.J, and smiled back, "Your mine next time."

"I already am though." E.J. said as he leaned down and kissed Matty. The kiss was only for a second, but I could tell that the two really do love each other.

Everyone changed back into their human forms, and I felt it was safe for me to walk over with the pack.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Embry said excitedly. I could tell the pack were both in shock and awe by my brother and his team, and so was I. "You really were amazing." I said while staring at my brother and his mate.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." Lucas said with a proud smile.

"What are you smiling at? You got your ass kicked by your girlfriend." Kate said while punching Lucas' arm.

"Yeah, but I still did better than Daniel." Lucas defended.

"I threw him into you." Lilly said with a laugh.

"You all did great. I think we're done for today. Grab your things, and we'll all head over to Lucas'." E.J. said with a proud smile.

"Why my place?" Lucas asked.

"Because you broke Matty's front door." E.J. said sternly.

"My body broke it when my girlfriend threw me into it!" Lucas yelled, but started laughing after.

"I know." E.J. said with a smile. It's weird to see my brother actually smile. I've only seen that about a handful of times.

"Ren you should be getting home too. It was good seeing all of you." E.J. said while looking over at the pack.

"You too E.J. Thanks for letting us observe." Jacob said. My imprint stood next to me, and held my hand gently. I'm really glad he and the pack came with me.

Everyone said their final goodbyes, and we all went our separate ways. I couldn't help but look back at my brother. I don't think E.J. has never been this happy before, and I am so very proud of him, but I can't help wondering what's going to happen when this mess with the Volturi is over? Is E.J. really going to leave our family for good? I'm so worried about losing him, but now that I think about it I think I already have. I've been so caught up with Jake and myself these last few years I rarely worried about more brother, my twin. When did we stop being so close? Thoughts and memories flood my mind with regret, and I can't help the tears that start running down my cheeks.

"Nessie?" Jacob asks. He looks at me worriedly. "I'm fine Jake." I say threw a fake smile, and wipe the tears away. "I just want everything to be ok."

Jake pulls me into a hug, and I feel so safe. "It's going to be ok, I promise." He tells me, but I still can't stop thinking about my brother, and how alone he must have felt. My tears start flowing again, and I just let them.

Mason's POV:

It was actually kind of fun to spar with an audience. Ren seemed impressed, and the pack seemed speechless.

"I'll get you next time." Matty mumbled. I looked down at my boyfriend, he was pouting a bit, but if I mentioned it he would get even more upset. I squeezed my arm tighter around my love's shoulder, and left him to pout. I really was impressed by how much Matty has improved. He might actually get me next time, and I hope he does.

I kept my eyes straight, but still glanced down at Matty every so often. Everything was pretty quiet on the path, until a loud scream broke through the silence.

I turned around, Veronica was on the ground, holding her head and screaming. Daniel was holding her as the rest of us gathered close. Veronica was having a vision, and it looked like a really awful one.

"She, she, they killed her!" Veronica yelled.

"Who?" Lilly asked. "Roni, who killed who?"

"The, the Volturi!" Veronica yelled before breaking down into tears. She was having a vision about the Volturi killing someone. I knelt down in front of Veronica, and grabbed her shoulders. I looked into her eyes, and tried to read her mind. Veronica looked into my eyes, and I could see everything she was seeing.

 _I'm walking down a dimly lit corridor. There are a few lanterns lighting the hallway, and every so often I would pass a wooden door. I here only silence for a moment, and then I hear voices. I stop at one of the doors, and try to listen._

 _"-going to the Cullen's territory immediately. Aro wants Edward Jacob, but he is also very interested in the banshee and the succubus. We should arrive in precisely 2 days." A female voice spoke._

 _"And the rest of the Cullen brat's clan?" A male voice asked._

 _"Aro wants to focus on the main three, and to either bring or kill the rest. He doesn't want them left there alive, especially the walking corpse. It's a disgrace to immortals." The female voice said with venom._

 _I accidentally gasp. The voices behind the door go silent. I try to back away, but it's too late. The door opens, and behind it stands Felix. "You're very far from your desk, Clare?" Felix asks with a sickening smile._

 _"I-I was t-trying to f-find.." I try to speak, but the red eyes staring down at me makes my breath catch in my throat. I feel the urge to run, scream, anything to save my life._

 _Felix grabs my throat and raises me off the floor._

 _"Seems you've caught a little mouse." Jane says as she enters the hallway._

 _"What should I do with her?" Felix asks._

 _Jane turns away, and starts walking down the hall. "Don't make too much of a mess." Was all I heard before I was thrown on the stone floor. Felix hovered over me, and stomped on my ribs causing them to go through my lungs. I began choking on what tasted like blood, and I couldn't breathe. I tried to scream, but nothing came out but more blood. Felix's face came closer to mine, and within a second he bit down on my throat. I could feel nothing except the stinging venom as I choked on my blood. It seemed like an eternity before everything finally went dark._

I came to. Veronica and I were both breathing heavily. Everyone was staring at us, but we kept starring at each other.

"I wanted to warn you." Veronica and I turned our attention to a see the figure standing only a few feet from us. It was a young women. She had short mosey brown hair, and was wearing a tan dress.

"I'm so sorry, Clare." Veronica says.

"I got my revenge. You know they're coming." Clare says with a slight smile. "I can go now, but will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Veronica and I say at the same time.

"If possible, make sure Felix suffers."

"You can count on it. Thank you." I say. She smiles genuinely at us, and then disappears.

I let go of Veronica, and we both tried to catch our breaths. "We're out of time." Veronica says.

"What do you mean? Mason?" Matty asks worriedly.

"The Volturi will be here in less than 2 days." I answer.

Everyone gasps, "I thought we would have more time?" Lilly says.

"So did I." I say, still a bit dazed from Veronica's vision, and Clare's death.

"What do we do?" Lucas asks.

I stand up, and try to get my head straight. I start to smell blood, and realize my nose is bleeding. I meant to just read Veronica's mind, but she ended up invading mine instead.

"What about the Cullens?" Lilly asks.

"What about em?" Even now Kate still manages to sound sarcastic.

"We thought we'd have more time to practice, but we don't have that luxury now." Daniel says.

"We barely got threw one witch. We can't fight several vampires on our own, not yet anyway" Matty states.

I looked at everyone, and realized they were waiting for me to decide. I agree that we are not prepared to do this alone. Even with all seven of us there's no guarantee we'll all make it out alive. I can't risk anyone.

"The Cullen's already agreed to fight with us, and we pushed them away." Lilly said angrily.

"I ain't gonna have anyone telling me what to do, especially people I don't even know." Kate states with a slight growl.

"This is no time for stubbornness Kate!" Lucas yells.

"We can do this on our own!" Kate yells back.

"And if one of us dies it's on you!" Lilly shouts above the others.

"They said they only want Mason, Lilly and I. They're supposed to kill the rest of you if they can't take you with them." Veronica states as Daniel helps her to her feet.

"You all need to stop acting like children!" Daniel states in a low tone.

"Quiet pointy ears! No one fucking asked you!" Kate says while holding her fist out at Daniel.

"Enough!" I yell. Everyone quiets, and looks at me.I breathe deeply, wipe the blood that was dripping on my lip, and try to keep my cool. I have to lead, or their going to kill each other before the Volturi even gets here.

"I know you're all scared. I know you all want this to be over, but it's not going to be until we face it. The Cul-.. My family has dealt with the Volturi before. I've seen my aunt scare the entire Volturi away without even having to lay a finger on them. I truly believe that we can take the Volturi, and win, but I don't think we can do it without having a casualty. I'm not going to risk a single one of you because of my pride or your arrogance." I say looking at Kate. "We are a team, but we're out of time, and we may not get out of this alive without help. I'm going to ask my family to stand with us. If you truly are against this than you can leave, but just know that I'll still protect you with my life. Now, who will stand with me against these bastards?" I ask. My team is silent, but after a moment Matty was the first to step forward.

"I'm with you no matter what Love." Matty says while walking to stand beside me.

"Like fuck I'm leaving." Lilly says.

"I told you I'd follow you to hell and back, and I'm not backing out now." Lucas says as he and Lilly stand next to Matty and me.

"I'm not going anywhere." Veronica says.

"It will be an honor to stand next to you in battle." Daniel and Veronica stand with our team. The only one left was Kate.

Kate looked at me angrily.

"Kate I'll understand if you want to leave, but your part of our team. We aren't the Sins without you." I say. Kate stares at me in silence for a moment before she smiles, and breaks down into laughter.

"M-Mason, you sounded so fucking cheesy just Now!" She says, still laughing. After a moment she calms down.

"Alright Pride. I'll play nice with the vampires for now, but don't forget after all this is over our graduation plans ain't changing. Got it?" She asks in a serious tone.

I smiled at her, and shook my head in agreement.

We all stood together, still a bit scared, but as a team.

I pulled out my phone, and pulled up Ren's number. I wanted her to let our family know we were on the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm really sorry this chapter was late! My account wasn't working, even though I tried two different computers. I'm also placing a WARNING on this chapter, because it gets a little emotionally intense, or at least I feel like it does. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

Chapter 16:

Renesmee's POV:

The pack had returned to Forks, except for my Jacob, which I didn't mind. I really needed him right now.

"Do you feel better?" Jacob asked me. We had been walking back home at human pace for a short time now, and I was finally able to stop crying. I still feel sad about my brother, but I'm all cried out for the time being.

"I do, thank you. It's just weird you know? E.J. has changed so much. You know he's dating the pink haired zombie girl, Matty?" I said with a small smile.

"Really? I never would have guessed by how much they were clinging to each other." Jake said sarcastically.

"I thought it was really sweet. E.J. has never dated anyone, and they make such a cute couple."

Jake rolled his eyes at me, "Well I'm glad E.J. was able to make some friends, even if they're all kind of intense. By the way, has your eyes ever done that too?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your brother's eyes turned red. I didn't think you two could do that."

"We can't, or we never have before." I've honestly never seen my brother's eyes any other color but their bright green. I don't think mine have ever turned golden, and definitely never red.

"Ren?" Jacob looked at me worriedly. I guess I was thinking to myself a bit too long.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked.

"I was just pointing out that at least your brother didn't look all terrifying like the blond bat girl, and the girl with the antlers."

"Hey! That's not nice Jacob, and besides I think they're all really cool." I defended.

"Sorry sorry. You know I didn't mean to sound as mean as I did. I'm really happy for E.J, especially since he's finally found someone to be with." Jake's words were sincere, and I couldn't help but smile as he put his arm around me. "But what do your parents think about what he's doing? Knowing Bella I figured she'd at least have wanted to come with us to see him."

I thought for a moment about my parents, and how they were trying to 'handle' what was going on. "They're dealing with it. Mom was really upset at first, like more than I've ever seen before. Dad was more ok with it, but I think that's because he was too busy keeping Mom from going psycho. They calmed down a lot more after we talked to Lucas yesterday, but last night they were both either pacing, or doing something distracting to keep they're minds off of everything. My Mom baked like five different cookies and a cake if you want any?"

"I'd be happy to take some off your hands." Jake laughed. "But seriously though when you told me what was going on I was really surprised it hadn't already ended with your parents dragging E.J. back, and grounding him for a decade." Jake tried to joke, but it was a little hard for me to laugh along.

"It's not like that now. It's more like.. they don't feel like they can control him, or tell him what to do. It's like E.J. grew up overnight. He's so different now, you saw him. I'm not complaining, because I actually really like who E.J. is now. I just... I'm afraid that we're going to lose him, you know?" I refused to cry again so soon, but it was hard to keep a calm face while thinking about a life without him.

"I suppose. I'm really sorry Nessie." Jake said while tightening his hold on my shoulder.

I heard my phone ring 'Heathens' from the _Sucker Punch_ soundtrack, my brother's personal ring tone. I feel a rush of joy and excitement as I quickly pull my i-Phone out and answer it, "E.J.! What's up?" I say.

"Ren, we're on our way to the Cullen house." E.J. said, he sounded exhausted and stressed.

"Ok, are you alright?" I asked him, trying to not sound as worried as I was.

"For the moment. Be there soon." E.J. ended the call.

"What's going on?" Jacob looked confused, and I 'm sure I looked the same.

"We have to get back to the house." Was all I said before running ahead of my boyfriend. Jacob took off right behind me, and we both run at supernatural speed towards my family's home.

I didn't stop once I got to the house, I just kept going until I was in the living room. "Mom, Dad, Everyone!" I called, and whole family came running in to meet me.

"Nessie, what's wrong baby?" My mother asks, grabbing a hold of my shoulders and looking over me.

"I'm fine Momma. E.J. and the others are on their way." I say.

"Why? Is he ok?" My father asks.

"He seemed ok, but he was in a hurry too." I say, trying not to stress them out more. A moment later my brother walked through the front door with his team following behind.

"E.J.?" My mother called as she runs to greet them. My mother looks my brother over, "Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine, but we have a bigger problem." My brother says.

"Veronica had a vision about the Volturi. They'll be here in a couple days." Kate says. I can feel my heart sink into my stomach as I try to process her words.

"Oh no." I hear my grandmother mumble. Oh no is right. What are we going to do?

"It's going to be fine." E.J. tried to say calmly, but I could tell he wasn't sure either.

(Short time laps)

We all discussed strategies for what to do. Surprisingly no one fought at all, and a small plan was silently formed. We planned to meet the Volturi at the clearing in the woods, far away from Riverdale. Like before, Carlisle is going to try and reason with Aro, and if that doesn't work... well I didn't really want to think about the alternative. Dad had already called the Denali clan, and they would be arriving tomorrow night. We didn't have enough time to get any of the other clans over like before, but Jake said that the wolf pack would have no problem standing with us again. There was still plenty to discuss, but what we have so far is good.

"Well, I think I need a break. Pres can we speak for a moment?" Lucas asked. My brother didn't say a word, and followed the warlock out of the house.

"I wonder what those two are up to." Kate questioned.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sounding obviously worried.

"I don't think it's anything bad, but Mason and Lucas get kind of secretive sometimes." Matty said glumly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it's not anything to be too worried over." Esme commented with a sweet smile. She's the best at making someone feel better when their down.

"That's what I've been telling myself, but I appreciate your concern." Matty said, and continued starring at the door Lucas and E.J. had walked out of.

I leaned over to Dad, and touched his cheek. I know he can read my mind, but I wanted to make sure he could hear me over everyone else. I used my powers to transfer my thoughts over, 'Dad, can you hear what Lucas and E.J. are thinking?' I was hoping E.J. had left his shield down.

My Dad shook his head 'No.' All well, I'm sure if it's important E.J. will tell us soon.

"I suppose it's a nice change to see E.J. acting so serious about something, even if we all wish it could be under different circumstances." Rosalie commented.

"He's has always had a bad habit of jumping into things without thinking, but he had to grow out of that reckless streak eventually." Jasper noted, and almost jumped when Kate broke down laughing.

"I-I'm sorry y'all, but are you sure you two are talking about the same person?" Kate asked while trying to compose herself.

"For once I agree with Kate, Mason has never done anything without thinking it through. As long as I've known him he's always planned and thought over everything at least twice before doing anything. It kind of gets on my nerves when he gets so uptight, but It's one of the reasons he's our leader." Lilly said proudly.

"I guess we don't really know him very well." My mother said with a sad tone. I walk over to where Mom was sitting, and rested my head on her shoulder. She wrapped a gentle arm around me, and smiled.

Lilly looked over at us guiltily. She looked like she was going to speak, but my brother and Lucas walked back inside.

"So what we miss?" Lucas asked.

"Lilly putting her foot in her mouth." Kate said.

"Hey!" Lilly tried to defend herself, but silenced when my brother gave her a stern look.

"Mason I'm going to need to eat again soon. The fight earlier took a lot out of me." Matty said, but I suspect that she might be looking for an excuse for everyone to take a longer break.

"I second that Mase. Unless you wanna give me a bite of you again." Kate said, and then showed off a sharp tooth grin.

"I'm good, but would you like me to go with you to hunt?" E.J. asked Kate.

"We could all go." My mother suggested, and the rest of our family seemed to agree.

"Sorry, no offense, but Mason is the only one I let see me eat. It can get kinda gross." Kate said.

"Only because you play with your food." E.J. commented.

Kate shrugged at him, "I'll go alone, but I'll keep my phone on just in case. You and Matty go share a corpse or something." Kate said before getting up to leave.

"Is she going to be ok by herself?" I ask.

"Kate does what she wants, but I'll check in on her a few times." My brother said before smiling at me reassuringly.

"Well let's follow her example for once." Matty said while trying to pull E.J. out.

"Will you be back?" Dad asked.

"It would probably be best if you all stayed here until the whole ordeal is over." Carlisle suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"We could camp outside like spring break." Lilly suggested.

"I'd prefer to forget that weekend." E.J. said bluntly.

"Wish I could." Lucas said with an expression that people having a P.T.S.D flashback have.

"Well this is different. Lucas and I will go get the supplies, if that's ok with you all?" Lilly turned to my parents and grandparents, who almost instantly agreed.

"Alright. You all behave yourselves." E.J. said before he and Matty exited.

"Since when did E.J. turn into Edward?" Emmett commented, earning a glare from my father.

Matty's POV:

Mason and I were only gone for about an hour, and Lilly was almost finished with a full campsite in the Cullen's backyard.

"That was fast, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Mason said.

"Yup, I out did myself." Lilly said excitedly.

I looked over at the campsite. Lilly had a fire pit in the middle of 4 tents. It did remind me of our traumatic spring break, but minus the fire, sharks, and a drunk Kate chasing after us with my knife. I actually felt a chill run down my spine at the memory of having to pry Kate off of Lilly. Lilly still hasn't forgiven her for that.

"Hey Pres! You wana help us out here?" Lucas and Daniel were trying to put the rods in the final tent, but were failing.

"Sure." Mason called back. "One moment." He said before kissing my forehead, and walking over to aid our friends.

I looked around at the forests that surrounded the house, it reminds me of Romania. I start to walk around to the front of the house, and stop when I see Mason's family having what looks like a meeting. I turn around, and try to walk back, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Matty!" Mason's sister called to me while running over. I turn around to face her, and I can't help noticing just how beautiful she is. Ren and Mason don't really look alike, but I can still tell they're siblings. They have similar facial mussels, that I now see they got from their father. Ren had chocolate brown eyes, and bronze colored hair like Edward's. Mason's eyes are an almost emerald green, and his hair was a dark brown like Bella's.

"I was actually just talking about you. Where's E.J.?" Her voice is also very melodic, while Mason's is soft and charming.

"Helping the other boys with one of the tents." I answer.

"Well, why don't you stay and talk with us for a moment?"

If I had a normal heart beat it would have probably stopped when I realized the Cullen family were all staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Renesmee was already pulling me over.

"So, Matty we're sorry we couldn't all meet under better circumstances, but it's still nice all the same." Mason's grandmother said in a kind tone, but I still didn't feel any better. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been wanting this day to come for so long. I finally have the chance to speak with my lover's family, and I can barley get my mouth open. I managed to smile at Esme, and that seemed to be enough for the moment.

"So, was my brother with you the other night?" Renesmee asked. "The only reason I ask is because he kinda smelt like the perfume you're wearing now when he came back."

"Well, um..." I don't know exactly what Mason said to them the night he left, and I don't want to start any trouble, but I can't just stay quiet and smile at them.

"Renesmee." Bella said to her daughter. Oh thank goodness.

"Sorry, it's just I've got so many questions, and E.J. barely lets the poor girl talk."

"That's not true." I corrected. I don't want them to think Mason is controlling of me.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." Ren said in an apologetic tone, and I couldn't really stay mad.

"It's alright. I suppose I could see where you are coming from. I just get a little shy when I speak with new people." I said with a smile. Renesmee seemed to perk back up.

"Well, how about we get to know each other a little better? I promise we won't ask anything too personal." Ren asked in an excited tone that was scary close to Lilly's.

"I suppose that will be ok." I agreed.

The atmosphere seemed to calm down a little. Renesmee asked me a few simple questions, and soon the others asked me a few. It was easy stuff like, where I was from, how long I've been in America, things like that.

"I can see why E.J. likes you so much. You're very delightful." Carlisle said, causing me to smile again.

"I got one more, what is your full name?" Ren asked.

"Matthew Telou Pond." I answered, and felt like I was going to be sick a second later. I was so relaxed around them it didn't even occur to me that I was still pretending until it was too late.

Ren's smile faded into a confused look, "Isn't that a boy's name?"

I felt my eyes start to water, "Yes, it is." I answered honestly. I looked over at the Cullens, and they all had confused looks as well. I know what this feeling is, and I hate it. I'm being judged, and I usually don't care, but this is different.

"I should be going." I say, and turn around to see Mason standing a few feet away. 'I'm so sorry.' I think, hoping he heard.

"Matty, Lilly needs to talk to you. You should hurry before she starts throwing a tantrum." He says jokingly. Did he hear what I had said to them?

"Yeah, alright." I say before walking away. Once I turn the corner I allow the tears to start falling. What did I just do?

Mason's POV:

"So you're dating a boy?" Emmett asked. His tone wasn't sarcastic like what I would expect from Emmett, he just sounded confused.

"It would appear so." I answer. I didn't really know what to expect, or how they would react, or how I would react for that matter. Sometimes when I'm alone with my own thoughts I imagine how this scenario would play out. I've imagined the best and the worst, but I could never bring myself to do more than just imagine.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mom asked. That's a good question.

"It's Matty's business who he wants to know. So it's not my place to tell." I answer, and it's true. Unless he really knows them, Matty usually just lets people see him for who he is, and whether they figure t out or not he just goes with it. However, I know I'm just avoiding what she really meant.

"No I mean..." My mother trailed off. Shes trying to ask me why I didn't tell them I preferred to date boys? I wanted to. I almost have a few times, but I couldn't.

"You mean about me being gay?" I don't want to walk around this anymore. "Because like a lot of things you're starting to learn about me, I didn't think it was any of your business." I turn around to go after Matty, and I'm a little surprised that not even my sister tries to follow me. I can feel my eyes start to water. I didn't mean to sound as angry as I did, because I'm not. I just didn't want this to be yet another disappointment added to a very long list. I stop at the edge of the wall before the turn to the back yard, and allow the tears to finally fall.

My family is probably the most understanding, forgiving, and kind people that have ever existed, but when it comes to me I can't help feeling like they have double standards. Even now I can't bring myself to turn back around, and face them like I've always wanted to. I'm afraid, and I don't know what's going to happen next.

I wipe the tears away, and try to compose myself. I take a deep breath and try not to think about anything besides Matty. He's probably beating himself up over what just happened. I'm not mad at him either, I don't think I could ever be mad at my Matty, but I am upset with myself.

I take one more breath, and make the turn into my teams campsite.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Kate's POV:

I followed a deer over to a small creek. It had no idea I was right behind it. I crouched a little, trying to keep quiet. The deer looked up for a moment, but then went back to its drink.

I could hear its heart beat, and licked my lips in excitement. I waited a moment longer, enjoying the thrill.

The deer finished drinking, and started walking away. I lunged forward, sending the creature to the ground. It was stunned, so I took the opportunity to snap its neck. Mason was tired of me toying with my prey before I finally killed it, so I was trying to get into a more humane habit.

Once the creature was dead, I ripped its chest open, and looked over the blood and organs that came pouring out. I was starving, and this gory mess looked like a 5 star banquet. I put my hand through the innards, and grabbed a fistful, the blood was dripped down my arm. I allowed my sharp teeth to appear, and took a large bite of my meal, it tasted so good. I felt my energy increase like a got a new set of batteries.

I kept eating the organs, and finished off with some flesh before I was satisfied.

I walked over to the small creek and dipped my arms in the freezing water. I closed my eyes for a moment, and allowed my brain to wonder.

'Come on Katherine dinner is waitin!' I thought of my sister Mary Beth. On rare occasions when I'm relaxed, and after I've already fed, I allow those beautifully painful memories to enter my mind.

I think of my sister braiding her bouncy red hair, my mom hanging up clean laundry to dry in the spring air, and my Dad outside riding a horse. I let those thoughts creep in before I remember that I'll never get to enjoy those times again in real life. Unfortunately, the price of trying not to forget my family's faces is the memory of seeing them all dead in our yard, and their blood on my hands.

I rip my hands out of the icy water, and put them over my eyes. I thought I would eventually get over this, or at least be used to feeling this way, but this kind of guilt will probably never go away.

Mason has told me so many times that it wasn't my fault. He tells me that I couldn't control it, and I needed to forgive myself. I know it was an accident, but I can't help it. I was 15 when I first transformed, and killed my family and all our animals. I don't even remember the actual murders, just that moment after, when it was all over. I was so distraught I just ran. I kept going for days, and then I found some people camping in the woods. I tried to fight it, the urge to kill, but it was hard. I remember being hungry, and scarred, but then like a stroke of luck Mason appeared.

My phone started to vibrate. "Speak of the devil." I mumble while taking my phone out of my pocket. I knew it was Mason, cause he's the only one either dumb or caring enough to bug me while I'm hunting. I open my texts, and read the message.

Mason- Are you ok?

Me- No I killed some campers, and ate their souls.

I text back while laughing. I decide that was mean considering everything that was going on.

Me- Just kidding, I'm fine. Be back at the vegetarian's house in a little while.

I walk over to a tree, and sit back while I wait for a response. The air up in Alaska is cold, but its calm, and I like how quiet it always is.

Mason- Not funny. See you soon.

"That boy has no since of humor." I say allowed. I have a habit of talking to myself when I'm alone. Momma used to say, "Sometimes you have to talk to someone smart." I can't help but laugh again. She could always make me feel better.

I stand back up, and stretch some. I take a deep breath, and try to enjoy a few moments more of peace during my run back to the Cullen house.

I should probably work on being nice to the Cullens, they are trying to help us. I think it's just cause I don't like people telling me what to do, besides Mason. I love all the Sins like family, but Mason is the one I care for and respect the most. If the guy was straight I would've probably put my hat in the ring to date him, but I'm not really into dating anyway. Besides, I'm content enough with being his friend, and I could never hurt Matty like that.

There is something about Mason that makes him different, besides the obvious half vampire stuff. He's so selfless, and kind, and he's a great leader. That's probably why I don't like his folks, because they don't think he knows what he's doing. I guess that's changed now though, hopefully. I am glad Mason finally came clean, because I don't think it was healthy keeping so many secrets bottled up, but I hope not much else changes because of it.

I arrive back at the Cullen's house, and see that the campsite was finished.

Lilly, Lucas, Veronica, and Daniel were all sitting around the unlit fire pit. I didn't see Mason or Matty, but I could hear an unusually slow and fast heart beat coming from one of the tents, and assumed that was them.

"So what I miss." I say as I walk up to my team mates.

"We're trying to figure that out." Veronica said. She looked more depressed than usual.

"What do ya mean?" I ask.

"Matty and Mason just came back from talking to the Cullens. Matty was crying, and I think Mason was too." Lilly said in a sad tone.

"Mason was crying?" That's never happened before.

"What do you think happened?" I ask, trying to keep my anger from bubbling over.

"If I had to guess, I think the Cullens know about them." Lilly said.

"You mean that they're together? They already knew that."

"No, I mean that Matty is a boy, and they're together." Lilly corrected.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I look over at the tent, and I'm tempted to walk over there, but I stop after a step. I turn around, and start walking over to the Cullen's house to give em a piece of my mind, then I stopped again. I stomp my foot in frustration, and finally decide to walk over to the fire pit. It ain't none of my business, and I'm not gonna have Mason mad at me for messin in his affairs. I do hope those two are ok though.

Matty's POV

Mason had followed me into our tent shortly after I had left crying. We've been sitting in silence in the tent for Lord only knows how long now. I couldn't even face him, and how could I after what I did.

"Matty?" He asks. He doesn't sound angry.

I hold my pillow in my arms. I try to speak, but all that comes out is a few sobs.

"I'm not mad." He says. What?

I turn around and look at him, "What?" I ask allowed. "Mason how can you not be mad? I just outed you to your family. You should be yelling at me, or something. I deserve it!" I yell. I keep starring at him for a moment, but then go back to starring at the floor.

Mason puts his hand under my chin, and tilts my head upward. I look into his eyes, and I didn't see a single trace of anger, but I could tell Mason had been crying. I made Mason cry! And I just yelled at him too! What kind of boyfriend am I?

"No you don't. You're the most important thing in the world to me. It's ok, really." He smiled at me, but that just made me feel even worse. I feel more tears fall down my cheeks. I grab a hold of Mason's shirt, and bury my face in his chest. I keep crying, and Mason runs a hand threw my hair.

"Je suis vraiment désolé." I apologize in french.

"They had to find out eventually. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried, or that I know everything with them was going to be ok, but one thing I know for sure is that I love you. So please stop crying, because everything between you and me is going to be ok. Ok?" Mason's words echoed threw my head until I finally got up enough courage to look him in the eyes again. He smiled at me, and leaned down to kiss me. I can't forgive myself, not yet anyway, but I will allow myself to enjoy this moment with my Mason.

Lilly's POV:

So in less than a week my friends and I have gone from our usual happy lives to being targets for an evil vampire monarchy, we've recently met Mason's family of vegetarian vampires, along with a pack of werewolves, we're in a campsite outside the vegetarian vampires' house, and I think Matty accidentally outed himself and Mason to Mason's family. Fuck, I'm getting a headache!

I realize that everything was finally starting to hit me. I look around at the Sins, Kate was throwing her pocket knife at the ground, Veronica and Daniel were reading, my boyfriend was sitting next to me listening to music, and Mason and Matty hadn't left their tent in almost an hour.

When Matty had returned to the campsite he was in complete tears, and Mason looked like he either had or was going to start crying, which I have never seen before. They both just seemed so upset, and I hated it.

I'm starting to get tired of this. I'm tired of Mason walking around things, and his family being either controlling or clueless. We've got one day together before our world possibly changes forever, and I'll be damned if it gets ruined. I get up and start walking to the house.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asks.

"I'm going to do what I do best, and fix the problem." I say, trying to sound confident in my decision.

"No, Lil this isn't a disagreement between the cheer leaders. You can't go and start messing in something you-"

"What Lucas? You think that this is something we should stay out of? Well your probably right, but I can't. I'll be back." I state before walking into the open spaced house to find my targets. I realize I have no clue what I'm going to say, but that has never stopped me before.

I see the Cullens all in the living room, do these people ever leave each other alone?

"Lilly?" Renesmee greeted me with a small smile. She's such a sweet girl.

"Is Matty ok?" Bella asks me, she looks really worried.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully. "Look I ne- I want to make a few things clear to you since Mason seems to be temporarily avoiding the world at the moment. You're all going to think I'm rude, and he's probably going to be really mad at me when he finds out I told you all this, but I feel like I have to." I know there are a few facts that I've been wanting to get across to them, so I'll lead with that.

The Cullens all look at me with full attention.

I take a deep breath, and just let my words spill out."You all really need to back off from Mason, and stop stressing him out so much. Mason has spent the last year keeping you out of his life completely, not because he doesn't want to trust you, but because he's just not sure if he can. He's told me a million times that he loves all of you, but he just doesn't feel like he belongs here. You all seem really nice, but I don't think Mason would have put so much effort into hiding things from you if he felt like he could trust you, or if he felt like you'd understand. That's also probably why he wasn't planning on telling you we are all leaving Alaska after graduation." I waited for a moment, and try to think back on everything I just blurted out. The Cullens all starred at me in a way that reminded me of statues I used to get terrified of at school trips to the museum.

"Why would E.J. do that?" Renesmee asked as she stood up.

"Like I said-"

"Why would he feel like that? He's the one who shut us out without even giving us a chance to understand! And now you, and the rest of your group is taking him away!" Maybe I should have stopped before that last part slipped.

Ren looked at me angrily, and I think I heard her growl.

"Nessie." Bella tried to cam her daughter down, but Ren vampire sped out of her reach.

"Don't touch me, because you and everyone here were planning on sending E.J. away! You didn't even talk to me about it! He's my brother, and you didn't think it would kill me when you shipped him off to Canada! We're not kids, so stop acting like we are!" Ren was getting angrier by the second. If this was anything like when Kate gets mad, Ren wasn't going to be able to stay in control much longer.

"Look Ren, I'm sorry." I say, and I really mean it. Lucas was right.

"I don't care how you feel, and you're not taking my brother from me! None of you are!" She yelled, and then started to glare at me.

Ren ran at vampire speed towards me, I didn't even have time to react. She grabbed me by the throat, and threw me out the glass window. I hit the cold ground, and I could feel pieces of glass cutting threw my skin. I tried to get up, but everything was so blurry. I look back up at the house, and see Ren jumping down. She stared at me in anger, and I felt a chill down my spine.

"Lilly!" Lucas called. The Sins, including Mason and Matty, all ran towards me.

"You all stay back! This was my idea, and I can handle it." I allow my wings to release, but I kept my claws in from fear of hurting my best friend's sister.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop this right now!" Bella called to her daughter, but she was too far gone. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett tried to get a hold of her, but she was too strong, and kept knocking them back.

I've fought Mason plenty of times, but even though he denies it, I know he was holding back. Mason explained to us that a new born vampire is more powerful than a regular, because they still have some human blood in their bodies. Then he told us to imagine a vampire with a still beating heart, and that's how powerful a hybrid is. Mason said his sister and their family don't even realize the twin's strength, and something tells me this might be the first time Ren has ever freaked like this. She may not even realize what shes doing, or what she could do?

Ren lunged at me again, but this time I tried to fly up. I was too slow, and the red head grabbed my ankle, and pulled me back down to the ground.

"We have to do something!" Lucas shouted.

Kate ran towards Ren, pushing her into a nearby tree.

"Nice try." Ren said as she attacked Kate. I have to stop them. Kate wasn't like me, she didn't care that this was Mason's sister. Kate grabbed Ren by her neck, and shoved her into the wall, knocking the air out of her small frame.

"You need to calm your little ass down." Kate said threw gritted teeth.

Ren glared at her, and in a swift motion she grabbed Kate's arm, and snapped it in half. Kate didn't scream, but she did let Ren go.

"Damn it girl!" Kate hissed.

"Renesmee calm down, please!" Edward yelled to his daughter as both he and Jasper grabbed her arms.

"Jasper can't you help her?" Edward asked.

"I'm trying!" Jasper yelled.

Mason and Lucas help me to my feet. "This has to stop now." Mason said as he ran over to his sister.

Mason's POV:

What the hell was Lilly thinking?

I looked at my sister trying to break away from our father and Jasper's grasps. I've never seen Ren act like this, and even if Lilly's words were what sent her over, I know it was my actions that were the cause of it.

"I got her." I say to my Dad and uncle. Edward and Jasper looked at each other for a moment, and loosened their grips on Renesmee. I held Ren's shoulders, and used my powers to look into her mind, 'Why are you leaving me? Is it my fault? I know I've been a bad sister, but I'm sorry! I'm so sorry E.J. please don't go!' Ren started crying. I never meant to make her feel this way. "I'm sorry too, Ren." I say as I wrap my arms around her. She starts to calm down, and hugs me back.

"So your not leaving because of me?" She asks.

"Why would you think that?"

Ren put her hand on my cheek, and showed me everything she had been thinking the last few days regarding me and the Sins. She thinks I feel abandoned by her, and that's why I was planning on leaving.

"Renesmee, I didn't leave, and I wasn't making plans to leave, because of anything you did. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Your my big sister, and I love you." I tell her. She looks at me with a half smile, and I pull her in for another hug.

"Stop apologizing when I'm trying to apologize." She joked, I'm happy to see her back to her old self.

I'm going to have to have a long conversation with the Sins and my family pretty soon, but right now I just want to be here for my twin.


	18. Chapter 18

**I think this was my favorite chapter to wright thus far.  
**

Chapter 18:

Matty's POV:

It almost time. The Volturi will be here tomorrow, and I don't know whether I should be afraid or trying to enjoy our last few hours. After the fight with Lilly and Ren everyone seemed to be going out of their way to not set each other off, and everything had been surprisingly calm.

Ren and Lilly apologized to each other. Ren and the rest of the Cullens apologized to me, even though in hindsight they didn't really do anything wrong, but it was still nice to know they were worried about me. Mason still hasn't talked to his family about him being gay, and he's also avoiding talking with his family about what Lilly had told them about us leaving, but he can't put it off forever.

The Denali clan had arrived a little while ago, and the wolf pack was going to be arriving tomorrow morning. Jacob had already arrived shortly after hearing about Ren's freak out, and hasn't left her side all day.

Everyone decided it was best to skip school, so we all spent the day physically and mentally preparing for tomorrow. We practiced sparring some with the Cullens to get a better feel for fighting a vampire. The Sins and I agreed, compared to Mason, a full vampire is much easier to fight.

We will be heading out to the clearing in the woods after sunrise to meet the Volturi. Apparently the last time the Volturi came, the Cullens simply picked the best location, and the Volturi followed their scent there.

I think I would like more days like today, but without the eminent threat of course. I really like the Cullens, especially Ren and Alice. I also want my friends and I to stay together, but its probably selfish for me to want so much.

"Matty?" I was currently in Mason's lap while we sat outside on the roof, Mason said the roof was always his favorite place to come to think.

"Yes?" I ask back. We had come out here just before the sun set, the sky in Alaska was so beautiful around twilight. I guess I started spacing out.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me, or talk about?" Mason asked in a soft tone.

Yes, "I'd feel selfish if I did." I admit.

"Please tell me anyway."

"I want to ask you if..are we.."

"Are the plans for after graduation still the same? Even after what's happened with my sister, and what's going to happen tomorrow?" Am I that obvious?

We all agreed that after graduation we wanted to spend a few years together, traveling, exploring the world, and maybe find a few more people like ourselves. I honestly didn't care where we ended up, or for how long, I just wanted to stay with Mason and our friends, but now...

"Matty?"

I turn my head slightly to look at him.

"There are a few things I need to discuss with my family, but I don't think we have to worry about changing our plans."

"But, I might want to." I admit.

"What would you want to change, love?" He asks me.

I take a moment to try and think of the right words, "I..I don't want us to just leave. I mean I want to keep your family as apart of our lives. I like them, and I know you love them, especially your sister. I don't think we should stick with the same plan." I say, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

Mason stayed quiet for a moment, and then lifted me off his lap, and turned me around to face him, "Matty?"

"Y-yes?" I stutter.

"I'm actually really happy you feel that way." He says with a smile.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"I admit there are a few changes I wanted to discuss with you, but I didn't want to upset you."

"I know the feeling. Now tell me what changes you had in mind."

"Well, I might want to see, if it's ok with my parents and the Sins, if my sister and Jacob would like to go traveling with us some?" Mason admitted.

I thought about that for a moment, and concluded that I would love that."I think I'd like that very much." I say. "What about the rest of you family?"

Mason looked a little unsure for a moment, "We'll see after I talk with them. I think I would like to come back and visit, or have them visit us, but only if they would like to as well."

"Maso-" I try to speak, but Mason put a finger to my lips.

"I am going to talk with them, and we'll see how it goes, so don't be concerned about that. Ok?" He asks, and I nod my head 'yes.'

"And there is something else, but it requires some decision making on your part." Mason set me down on the roof, got up, and walked over to his bedroom. I waited a moment, occasionally looking over to Mason's bedroom window. Mason returned shortly with his hands in his coat pockets.

Mason sat back down next to me, and then pulled me back into his lap so I could face him.

"Matty, I want you to know that what I'm going to ask you, and the decision you'll need to make, I had already been planning to ask for a long while." Mason said in a serious tone.

I'm really not sure what's going on. I just know that Mason would never ask me to do anything that he felt I couldn't do.

Mason cupped my cheek in his hand, and I felt a shock go through my half dead veins. "Matty, you know I've loved you from the moment you walked into our class room, and looked at me with those innocent eyes. You also know that I don't think I ever truly felt alive until the moment I met you, and decided that you were my world."

I felt like crying, Mason's words were so amazingly kind, and sweet. "I feel the same way love. I honestly don't know who or what I would have become without you."

"Matthew Telou Pond I don't think I could live without you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity making sure every day we spend together is better than the last."

Wait, this is starting to sound like-

"Matthew, will you marry me?" He asks, and opens a small box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

I look at the ring, and then I try to look at him, but my vision becomes blurry threw all the tears I'm try to blink away. Mason wipes the tears from my cheeks, and I try to find my voice, but all I can do is put my hand over my mouth to conceal a slight sob I know he heard. I put my hand down, "Yes." I managed to whisper.

Mason smiles at me, and wraps me in his arms tightly. After a moment he lets me go, and I feel like I've calmed down enough to speak.

"D-did you have any doubts that I'd say yes, because I want you to know right now.. T-that I love you with all my barely beating heart, Mason. I'd be the happiest person in the world just by waking up every day knowing I get to spend it being your husband." I'm trying so hard to stop crying, but its really difficult when I feel so happy.

Mason leans down to kiss me, and I eagerly kiss him back. When we part I hold out my hand, so he knows I'm ready. Mason smiles at me, and then removes the ring from its box. Mason holds my hand gently, and slides the ring onto my ring finger.

"It's so beautiful." I say.

"It should be, I designed it after you." He says while kissing my hand.

I look up at him in shock."You designed this?"

"None of the ones I looked at seemed like enough to show how special you are, so I figured if you want something done right."

I can't help but smile while I admire my love's work. The ring band was white gold, and fit my finger perfectly. Instead of a normal white diamond it had a pink diamond in the center, and two gold plated rose leaves on the sides.

"Mason it's so beautiful. I don't think I've ever been so happy." A few more tears slide down my cheeks, and Mason wipes them away. "Mason I love you so much." I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him deeply.

We continue kissing, and Mason's hands begin to roam my back. Mason moves his hands under my shirt, his skin is so warm on my cold flesh. I think we're going to end up going to his room, or just try to be quiet enough on the roof.

"Hey!" Mason and I jump, and he holds me tighter to keep me from going off the roof. We look down, and see Lilly. I love her, but she has very bad timing.

"We're gonna have a bonfire party! The Cullens and the Denalis are even joining in!" Lilly shouts.

"We'll be there in a bit!" Mason calls back. Lilly leaves to go back to the others.

"Mason." I wine. If he thinks we're just going to stop now he's got another thing coming.

He looks at me with an evil smirk, before standing up, and caring me bridal style, "I told her in a bit." He says as he carries me into his bedroom window.

Mason's POV:

The Cullens, Denalis, and Jacob had joined our team at our campsite. Everyone seemed pretty quiet until Matty and I joined.

"Where did you two sneak off to?" Lucas asked.

"None of your business, Merlin." Matty said before sitting down on my lap. I hold him tightly, and kiss his cheek.

"Surprised you're able to sit down at all, Living Dead." Lucas retorted. Matty grabbed a flaming stick from the fire, and threw it at the warlock. Lucas dodged it, and Kate grabbed it before it could hit her. "Easy Matt. This arm just healed up." Kate said while throwing the stick back in the fire.

"Sorry again, Kate." Ren apologized.

Kate smiled at her, "It's fine. You got quite a grip for a skinny little twig." Kate had been hanging around Ren and our parents for most of the day, except for when she was sparring. I read her mind earlier, and she was trying to make up for how she treated them when they first met. I didn't say anything about it, because I was just happy everyone was getting along.

"Thank you?" Ren more so asked, causing Kate to laugh a bit.

"It takes a while to get used to Kate's brand of humor." Veronica warned.

"Yeah, she joked about killing me a couple times a day the first week I joined the Sins." Lucas said with a small laugh.

"Who said I was joking?" Kate said in a serious tone. Lucas' face dropped, and then Kate started laughing again.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you all how you ended up meeting each other? I mean it just seems kind of unthinkable that all of you would be in the same place at the same time." Jacob said.

I actually have no idea how to answer that, because I've often asked myself the same question.

"I honestly don't know how." Lilly said. "I've lived here my whole life, and I've never seen anything out of the ordinary until Mason and the Cullens moved here."

"What about your parents?" My mom asked.

"It's just me and dad. Mom is who I can thank for the demon powers. She left right after I was born, and we haven't seen her since, but I plan on finding her even if I have to go all the way to hell to look." Lilly began to zone out for a moment while looking at the fire, and then quickly looked back over towards me. "But my life totally changed when I met Mason." She said in her usual perky tone.

"How'd he do that? This time last year E.J. was a bit of a...brat." Emmett said, and I shot him a quick glare.

"He made me want to be a better person, and really just be a part of the world. I was completely by myself before, and then when I met him I finally had someone to talk and complain to. He made me feel like I could be more than just some weirdo with wings." Lilly said with a smile.

"I told you your wings were cool." I said, not commenting on the weirdo part.

"Thanks Masey." She laughs.

"And what about Veronica?" Mom asked. I looked over at her, and she and everyone else seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"She had moved here a few years before you all did, but she kept to herself." Lilly answered.

"My foster family and I moved here about 3 years ago." Veronica corrected. "I'm originally from Scotland, and I'm pretty sure at least one, if not both, of my folks were banshees too."

"Do your foster parents know about your powers?" Esme asked.

"No. After my birth parents I was adopted by a couple, but my powers got them killed a few years ago. I decided to keep what I was a secret, until I met Mason. He saved me from myself one night, and I haven't had any major problems since."

"How'd you do that?" Ren asked me, she was literally at the edge of her seat.

Veronica answered before I could. "He stayed with me for as long as I needed him, and helped show me that my powers weren't just dark, but they were good too. He's even dealt with some of my harsher visions with me, so I didn't have to go through them alone."

"I'm sure anyone else who could get into your head would have done the same." I said.

"Yeah, but you're the only one that did." Veronica retorted. "And it was just the three of us for a little while, and then Kate came crashing through."

"Hey, I told you I don't 'crash' I demolish." Kate defended.

"That sounds worse." Daniel said with a slight laugh.

"Quiet before I stick you in a Christmas display." Kate threatened the elf. "And I think out of everyone here Mason remembers how we met the most." Kate said while walking over behind Mason, and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Surprisingly after the concussion and blood loss." I noted.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly myself at the time, and I said sorry." Kate defended."It was also the first time I'd ever transformed, but you saw past the monster, and saw me. Even after I threw you half a mile into a rock." She laughed. I'm not sure if I should be glad that she can joke about that now.

"That really did hurt by the way." I try to sound stern, but I just end up laughing.

"Anyway, after like an hour of back and forth Mason used his powers to get through to my mind, and helped me calm down enough to turn back. I'm honestly unsure if I ever could've done that alone. After I did get back to being yours truly I told him I owed him, and I decided to stay in Riverdale to pay back my debt."

"I'm glad you did." I say. Kate may be troublesome at times, but I care about her a lot.

"And then we got Matty, and after him Hocus Pocus over their showed up, but I'm pretty sure he and Santa's helper already told you how they got here?"

"They did, but I'll admit I wanted to hear the rest, including more about Matty." Mom said, ending with a smile towards Matty.

"It was so sweet, Matty and Mason had the same class together, and it was like love at first sight." Lilly said in a dreamy tone.

"Well that sounds familiar." Alice noted, and looked over at my smiling parents.

"I couldn't be happier that Matty came." Lucas said.

"Why?" Lilly questioned.

"Otherwise Pres might have ended up with you, then where would I be?" Lucas joked.

"You could've dated Kate." Lilly said sarcastically. Everyone looked at Kate who gave a sharp tooth nightmarish smile.

Lucas gulped, "I'd rather be single." He mumbled.

"Well, I think I'm a bit happier that I showed up, especially after tonight." Matty said while smirking at me for a second, 'Can I?' He mentally asked me. I nodded my head 'yes.'

Matty held out his hand to show the engagement ring on his finger.

I thought Carlisle and Esme were going to have to replace a few more windows as they, and everyone else, covered their ears during Renesmee, Alice, and Lilly's screams. Veronica almost screamed too, but Daniel covered her mouth in time. One squeal from her and a lot of us wouldn't have made it to tomorrow.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, and then at me.

"Oh my God, do you have a date set? And are you going to both wear tuxes, or is Matty going to wear a dress?" Ren was talking a mile a second.

"Of course he'll wear a dress, and I'm going to design it! You'll both look amazing!" Lilly shrieked.

"I want to help too!" Alice said with an excited tone.

"E.J. why don't Matty and the girls talk, and we'll do the same in what's left of the house?" Mom asked me.

I nodded, and slid Matty over. Matty looked at me worriedly, and I gave him a reassuring smile before I walked into the house with my parents.

"Look, I think I know what you two are going to say-"

"Shh, no you don't." Mom interrupted.

"Well I-"

"Son, just let us say what we need to say." Dad interrupted this time.

I crossed my arms, and waited for my parents to speak.

"E.J. listen, you're 16 years old, and even though you've been grown for almost a decade, we still see you and your sister as our babies. In fact we always will, but.." Mom bit her lip for a moment, an old habit from her human days. I feel some anxiety, and I'm worried about where this is going.

"What your mother and I are trying to say is that we know that you're old enough to make your own decisions, and we just want you to know that we're here for you." My Dad said while putting an arm around Mom.

"Wait, what?" I asked. What did he just say?

"We are so unbelievably proud of you, and the person you've grown up to be. You've become this amazingly strong and brave person. We love you so much baby, and as long as you're happy, well that's all we've ever wanted for you." My mom said while walking over, and hugging me.

"We really are very proud, and we're going to protect you and your clan." Dad said as he joined the hug.

I didn't really know what to say, feel, or do, but I did hug them back. "So you're both ok if I want to leave with Matty and the others? And you're ok with me and Matty?" I asked. Are they really ok with who I am?

"Son, I'm a vampire who fell in love with a human. It would be incredibly hypocritical if we ever had a problem with who our children wanted to be with." Dad answered causing all three of us to smile.

"As long as you come back to us when you can, then I guess we're ok with you wanting to travel. I think we can trust Matty to look after you, and I can't wait for him to be our son in law." Mom said, and hugged me again.

I honestly can't believe this. "You guys do know I love you both, and Ren, and everyone else right?" I ask.

"Of course baby, always." Mom said.

We all hugged again, and after a while we rejoined the party.

We all enjoyed our night together, and even though it was only for a few hours, we were able to forget about what was going to happen tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Mason's POV:

This is it. Those of us who could sleep didn't get much, but we were all completely awake. The wolf pack had shown up around 5am. Jacob and Sam forbid any of the younger wolves from coming, so it was mainly the original pack, from when my mother was human, and a few others. The Denali clan, Tanya, Kate, Garret, Carmen, and Eleazar were more than ready to fight against the Volturi after what they did to Irena, but they also made it clear to Ren and me that their main concern was our safety.

Our plan is simple, and similar to the original one from when the Volturi first came for us. The vampires, wolves, and Sins will be waiting for the Volturi to show, Carlisle will talk with Aro, and try to convince him to leave. After last time we're anticipating the Volturi to be bringing more followers, but everyone is confident that we can take them if it comes to that.

Our biggest threats are still Jane and Alec, but between my mother and I we should be able to shield everyone. Lucas and I have been sneaking off when we could, so I can practice my offense powers. I've gotten better at it, but I still didn't want to let anyone know. If they rely on me for it, and I can't make it happen, I could end up losing someone I care about.

Lucas looked over at me. 'We've got this.' I heard him think. I smiled back at him, and tried to seem as confident as he was. We all had what we thought we needed, and were on our way to the clearing.

"You know what's depressing?" Kate spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Even after all this we still have school tomorrow." Kate said, and everyone started smiling or laughing.

"Damn! I forgot I had a paper due. Pres can I copy yours?" Lucas asked.

"Do your own work Lucas." I responded.

The atmosphere got a little lighter for a moment as we all walked together.

I looked over at my parents, "We're all going to be ok." My mother whispered to my father. Dad smiled at her, and held her tightly as they walked. I looked down at my fiancé, and Matty looked up at me with a soft smile. I remove my hand from his, and put it around his shoulder.

"Lucas you got the weather covered?" Daniel asked.

"One thunder storm, hold the rain. That should keep the humans indoors for the day." Lucas said confidently. I looked up and saw the clouds turning dark.

"Isn't that going to take up a lot of your magic?" Lilly asked.

"Thunder is the easiest thing to do. Now if you had wanted something like a snow storm then yeah I'd be pretty useless after."

"No different from the rest of the time." Kate retorted.

"You know what?" Lucas was trying to start, but today was not a good day for that.

"Both of you knock it off, now." I say, and almost stutter at how much I sounded like my father.

"Well Ed we know who E.J. takes after." Garrett joked.

My Dad looked over at me, "I'm proud to say he's a much better person than I was at his age." I couldn't help but smile back, that really means a lot.

Everyone seemed to be relaxed, but then we walked into the clearing, and suddenly the mood turned dark again.

The sky's grey clouds swirled above us. All three clans stood in an almost straight line with Carlisle in the middle. Matty and I stood at my grandfather's left, and my parents on his right. The wolves all walked in front of us, reminding me of guard dogs.

'They'll have to get threw us first.' I heard Jacob's voice coming from his russet colored form.

Kate began to transform into her full wendigo form. Her eyes tuned red, and her antlers broke threw her skull. I could hear her bones break and reform, and her fingers extended into sharp claws. Her teeth grew sharp, and her mouth curved into a joker like smile. Kate walked in front of us, and stood next to Jacob and the pack.

Lilly's eyes changed to yellow, and she allowed her own claws and wings to open. Matty and Veronica changed their eye color, and pulled out their weapons. Lucas was able to charm Matty's knife and Veronica's staff to cut and break threw vampire skin. Daniel pulled his hood down, and made his sword appear. Daniel started mumbling some words in a language I couldn't understand, and then focused ahead for what was coming.

"We all know the plan. If we can prevent a fight we will, but if we can't." My grandfather began.

"We protect ourselves and our families." I said. My parents smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then we heard it. The familiar sound Ren and I have heard before, and reheard in nightmares. The sound of a vampire army heading straight for us.

I had time for two breaths before the sight of black robes came into view.

(This next part has no Point Of View)

The Volturi approached the vampires, werewolves, and the misfit clan that had brought them there. Aro and his brothers, Caius and Marcus stopped at what they considered a safe distance from the wolves and Kate.

All was silent as both parties seemed to stare back at one another.

"My my Renesmee, Edward Jacob, you've both grown up to resemble you're parents so much. Edward and Isabella you both must be so proud." Aro said in his usual cheery tone, that sent chills threw Renesmee and Mason.

Edward and Bella glared at the Volturi leader for having the nerve to speak their children's names. Mason kept his cool, and Ren tried to as well, but she still inched closer to her aunt Alice.

"Aro, my old friend we know you haven't come all this way with your guard just to catch up with us. We know your here for a reason, but we won't be allowing you to leave here with my grandson or his friends."

Carlisle wasn't going to play around with the situation this time. He knew Aro wasn't going to let up easy. There was still a chance to talk him out of a fight, but not by avoiding the reasons for it.

"Carlisle I suppose there is no fooling you today. You or your..family. Now since we're all so eager to move forward I'm going to offer you a chance. Why don't you all go ahead and hand over Edward Jacob and his coven, and then we can all leave? The Volturi has no grievance with the Cullen family this time my friend. We simply want to give your grandson and his companions a chance to become stronger." Aro talked with confidence as though he was expecting the Cullens to just hand their family member over.

"You're not going near my child." Bella growled.

"Remember what happened last time Aro." Alice commented, reminding Aro of the vision she had given him at their last meeting.

"Yes, well I believe this time will be a bit different, don't you think, Alice?" Aro said in a sickeningly sweet tone, causing Jasper to put his arm around his wife protectively. Jasper also signaled Renesmee to stand closer to them.

"We are not here to kill any of you. We simply want to offer Edward Jacob and his friends the chance to join us." Caius said, but the brothers weren't fooling anyone.

"That's not what Claire showed us." Veronica called out. The head members of the Volturi didn't know what she was talking about, but Felix and Jane both glared at Veronica for mentioning that name.

"Felix, Jane, you remember Claire. She worked as one of your secretaries, until you caught her listening to what you were planning on doing today." Mason said calmly.

"We have no idea what you're talking about child." Jane said.

"I believe you do, and when Claire warned us she wanted to make sure we gave Felix plenty of attention as well." Mason said with a smirk. Felix growled, and almost ran forward.

"Enough, Felix." Aro said, causing Felix to stop quickly, and return to his statue like state.

"Aro, I can assure you that everyone here would like to avoid any conflict, but I think you know by now the extent our clan will go to protect one another. Please, take your followers and leave." Carlisle spoke calmly, but everyone knew he was dead serious by his tone.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, and then Aro smiled.

"Carlisle, while I do admire the loyalty everyone here shows, we are very adamant about our reasons for being here. All we simply ask is for your grandson and his clan to come with us, and everyone else can leave peacefully. However, if you do not choose to do so, I can't say things will end as nicely as our last meeting." Aro's words sent everyone, on both sides, on edge.

The wolf pack and Kate were baring their teeth, and getting into position to go after the hooded vampires. The Cullens and Denalis all eyed Aro, ready to strike when given the word. The Sins gripped their weapons. and prepared their powers. One thing was becoming more and more certain, there was no getting out of this without a fight.

Carlisle looked at Edward and Bella, and then over to Mason. The parents and son nodded their heads in agreement for what Carlisle was mentally asking.

"Well, then I guess we'll begin." Was all Carlisle had to say, and the wolves, vampires, and Sins, all raced after the Volturi. The fight began.

It was like white noise had gone over the field as the group of vampires and creatures made their way towards their enemies. The wolves attacked first, quickly dismembering and killing some of the lower level Volturi members. The Cullens admittedly were targeting the higher up members for past reasons.

Everyone worked in teams aside from Kate and the wolves. Jane and Alec tried to use their powers, but it was proving ineffective against Bella and Mason's shields. Bella attacked Jane, and the vampire guard was just barely fighting her off. Lilly grabbed Jane by the arm, and flew her up several feet off the ground. Lilly let the young looking girl go, and watched as Bella grabbed Jane by the neck, and smashed her throat to pieces on the cold ground.

Mason and Veronica knew they had a promise to keep, so when Felix was in view point they both went after him. Felix dodged Mason's attack, and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him back at one of the wolves. Felix attacked Veronica, pinning her to the ground, his goal was to bite Veronica's throat. Veronica opened her mouth, and took a deep breath, her vision going black. Veronica screamed her ghostly wail, causing Felix to cover his ears in pain, and immobilizing him. Veronica moved back, as Mason ran over and pinned Felix to the ground. Felix regained consciousness for all of a second before Daniel made his way over.

"This is for Claire, and everyone else you've killed during your fucking existence." Mason said, as Daniel brought his sword down on Felix's neck, lopping his head off.

"Good job." Mason told the elf.

Daniel replied with a small nod, and went to go aid Veronica.

Renesmee stayed close to Alice and Jasper, her parents had wanted her to stay behind, but she refused. One of the Volturi guard tried to sneak up behind Alice, but Ren attacked them first, and with all her strength snapped their head off.

From a distance the Volturi were lousing, but even as their army was being slaughtered by their enemy, Aro still stood there smiling.

Aro was still standing in place alongside his brothers and one other person, who had remained under their hood behind the three. Aro turned around, "I believe it's time for you to get to work." He said. The figure nodded.

The hooded figure walked past the brothers, and removed her hood, showing her blue eyes and strait black hair. She wasn't a vampire, at least not a full one.

Carlisle looked over at the girl, and knew instantly that she was just like his grandchildren.

The girl took a deep breath, focusing only on the wolves, vampires, and the other miscellaneous figures killing her clan members. She smiled in a way that resembled Aro perfectly, and released her power.

The Cullens, Denalis, Wolves, and Sins all fell to the ground in agony. It felt like their brains were being cut open, and their skulls were going to explode. Mason and Bella tried to keep their shields up, but they were being shattered like glass. Mason's nose bled, and he coughed up blood.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas yelled.

"It's the girl, she's a hybrid." Edward answered.

"Yes, I decided after our last visit that it would be a lovely idea to incorporate a vampire hybrid into our guard, but since there are so few in the world, I had one created." Aro said as he walked over to the young girl. "This is my own daughter, Angelica." Aro introduced his spon, who was smiling proudly at her father. "The pain you are feeling is Angelica's talent. Right now she is looking into all of your memories, and from the looks of it, I would say it is rather painful. She can also conceal certain thoughts, which is why Edward and Edward Jacob were unable to see her, or any thoughts about her."

"You're fucking insane." Lilly growled. Angelica frowned at her, and suddenly the pain Lilly was feeling increased. It felt like her memories and thoughts were all being ripped apart and stuck with needles.

Veronica turned to scream at Angelica, but one of the guards got behind her, and covered her mouth. "Leave her alone you bastard!" Lilly yelled at the guard holding Veronica. Angelica increased the pain Lilly was feeling again, and all the sucubus could do was scream.

"Lilly!" Mason called to his friend. He knew that if she didn't stop the Volturi were going to do much worse to her.

Demetri walked over to Lilly, grabbing her off the ground by her neck.

The Sins looked in horror, as Lilly struggled to get free.

"Father, I think this one might be more trouble than she's worth. I think she should die." Angelica said.

"As you wish my dear." Aro said.

Demetri smiled wickedly at Lilly. The Sins and everyone else tried to do something, but they could barely move, except for one.

"Get away from her!" Kate yelled. She gathered all her strength, and attacked the blond vampire, causing him to release Lilly. Lilly fell to the ground, and Kate remained on the ground as well, turning back into her human form. It took all her strength to ignore the pain, and get the vampire away from her friend, but now she could barely move.

Kate looked over at Lilly and her friends, and smiled at them. She sent a quick mental message to Mason before turning back towards Demetri.

"How about this one Miss?" Demetri asked as he dug his nails into Kate's shoulder, breaking it, and holding her off the ground.

"Kill it." Angelica ordered.

The Sins all screamed, cried, or watched in horror as Demetri sank his teeth into Kate's neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Mason's POV:

All the Sins and I could do was watch. We couldn't move, and only a few of us could scream, but we all watched as Kate was having her throat ripped apart. That was all we could do. Kate was too weak to fight back, and I could hear her heart frantically beating as she tried to breath.

It was like time had frozen. This one moment seemed to drag on, and on. Kate's final thoughts to us were echoing in my head as I watched her life drain away. 'Thank you for being my friend Mason, and thank you for letting me be a part of this family. I love you, and please make sure everyone knows that I love em too, please.'

I heard the final beat in Kate's chest, it was like an echo in a cave, and then it was over. Demetri dropped Kate's bloodied body on the ground like she was nothing, and wiped her blood from his mouth.

"I've never tasted blood like hers." Demetri said.

"She was a flesh eater, the ultimate carnivore." Angelica said with a joyful smile.

"Shut the fuck up!" Matty yelled, causing everyone to look at him. 'Matty please stop.' I screamed in my head, but the words wouldn't come out. Please, not him too.

"His blood on the other hand must be terrible." Angelica noted, pointing over at Matty.

"I said shut up!" Matty yelled as he stood up. "You're a bunch of evil monsters who should be in hell for what you've done! She was our friend, and you killed her." Matty began to cry, but still kept glaring at Demetri and Angelica.

"I'm impressed that you can stand. Not even Isabella and Edward Jacob's shields could stop me, and yet a little half dead creature is able to defy me." Angelica said with a slight laugh at the end.

I have to do something, or else Matty, Ren, my parents, everyone is going to die.

'Mason you have to try, now!' I heard Lucas shout in his mind. 'You can do it, you have to.' He's right.

I focused my energy, just like I did the night with the witch, but it wasn't working. Demetri began walking over to where Matty was just barely standing. Matty's eyes turned black, and he held out his knife.

"That's almost cute." Demetri said.

I looked around at Matty and the others, I have to save them. No matter what it takes I have to protect them.

I looked away from everyone, put all my thoughts and emotions to the side, and focused only on Angelica. The girl looked towards me, and with vampire speed raced to stand in front of me. She smirked, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off her face.

"I don't understand. We're vampires. We're not supposed to care about those lesser than us, so why do you? Why are you trying to save them? When you could come with me." She leaned in closer to me, her scent was sickeningly sweet.

She grabbed my chin, and leaned down to where she was only inches from my face.

"I like you. I promise I can give you a life so grand you can forget everyone here even existed. In fact I can even erase them if you want? Then it won't matter that they died."

The girl opened her mind to me, and I felt repulsed. She had it in her head that she and I would be together after this. She was imagining the two of us killing people, sleeping together, and having children for Aro to use as weapons. She really is Aro's daughter, but she's far more fucked up.

"I'd rather die than join the Volturi, and I would never be with someone as deranged as you." I say surprisingly with ease.

"We shall see." She says. She looked over at Demetri like she was giving him a signal. The world stands still again, and I realize I'm about to louse Matty. I'm going to louse everyone, and all I can do is watch. No! I don't care if I die, the Volturi is not taking anyone else from me!

I grabbed the young girl's shoulder, and she looked at me in shock. I could feel her power growing stronger, almost forcing me to the ground, but I didn't care. I could feel more blood began to pour in the back of my throat, but I kept standing, and moved my other hand to her throat.

"You kill me and Demetri will kill the corpse." Angelica said with an evil smirk.

She didn't faze me at all. I could feel her powers around me like a net. I focused on Demetri, and tried to feel what Angelica was feeling as she used this power. Suddenly the pain in my skull was gone, and Demetri fell to the ground in agony.

"Stop it!" Angelica yelled.

I searched the girl's mind, and I couldn't find a single ounce of sympathy for anyone but herself. She didn't really even care if Aro and his brothers died. Speaking of them, I moved Angelica's powers over to the brothers. Aro tried to fight it, but soon he was on the ground as well. All of these different memories started flooding my head, but it wasn't overwhelming.

I took Angelica's focus off of Matty and the others, who quickly got to their feet again.

"How are you doing this, your so weak you were bleeding. I was going to kill them!" Angelica yelled.

"You really don't know anything do you?" I asked the young girl before I forced her own power against her.

Matty and the Sins all took out Demetri, making sure to rip him apart first before Daniel cut his head clean off.

"The bastard deserved worse for what he did." Lilly sobbed as she dropped to her knees, and held Kate's bloodied body in her arms.

"So is this how you plan to end things Edward Jacob? By using my own daughter's powers against us? I thought you were better than that!" Aro yelled as he attempted to fight against Angelica's powers.

I thought about what I could say to the vampire. I could give some resemblance of a speech about how evil he and his clan were. I could simply say that this is what they deserved for their wicked ways, but they don't even deserve the time it would take for me to say any of that.

"Yes." I answered simply. My Mother and father went for Aro, and shattered his skull to pieces. The rest of my family and the Denalis made quick work of Caius and Marcus.

I looked down at Angelica. Her face was distant, and she was terrified, but she wasn't saddened by the Volturi's death. I grabbed the girl's chin, she flinched at my touch, and I brought her face up to meet mine.

"Are you going to kill me now?" She asked.

I used Angelica's powers on her weakened mind, and saw that with in all her memories the poor girl had never once known any love or kindness, what else could you expect from the Volturi. Angelica's thoughts and emotions had all been twisted and turned into something dark. She doesn't deserve to die, but I can't leave her in this state.

I focused on Angelica's mind, and used her powers as if they were my own. I cleared away Angelica's thoughts, and wiped away all her memories like I was pressing a reset button. Angelica's mind went black, and she fell to the ground.

"E.J. what did you do to her?" My sister asked as she ran over to us.

"I used her powers against her, and wiped her memories." I answered.

"When did you learn to do that?" Emmett asked.

"Just now, or well I just got the hang of it." I admitted.

My family didn't comment, instead they just smiled happily at me. I guess they decided to question it all later.

"Well what are we going to do with her?" Bella asked, looking towards Angelica's unconscious body.

"When she wakes up, if I did what I think I did right, she's not even going to know who she is." I answer, trying to look threw her completely dark mind.

"Well, maybe she could stay with us?" Esme suggested. Somehow I knew she was going to say that.

Carlisle gave her a loving look, "I don't think it would be wise for her to be anywhere else, at least for now."

All I could do was look at my family, and smile, and then I looked past them at my clan. My heart felt completely broken as looked at Lilly holding Kate's bloodied body and crying. Lucas' head was down, but I could tell he was crying as he stood next to Lilly. Veronica and Daniel held each other, Daniel had a few tears, but Veronica was almost screaming.

I stood up, and walked towards them. Matty stood, and ran into my arms. Matty clung to my shirt and cried. I held him tightly, and we walked over to Kate together.

"E.J.?" I heard my sister say, but she was then stopped by our mother.

"Ness, we should give them a moment. Ok? We'll stay close by." My mother said softly.

"We have a fire to start anyways." Rosalie said.

My family was hesitant, but soon everyone, including the wolf pack, retreated from the clearing leaving us to grieve for our loss.

We had won. The Volturi was dead, all of them. My family was safe. Matty was ok. I was able to save almost everyone. Almost, except for Kate. I don't know exactly how I should feel, because all at once I feel sad, angry, happy, lost, saved, but none of it matters right now. I couldn't protect her.

"Kate!" Veronica shouted, we all looked at her, and she looked at me. "M-Mason read my mind, now." Veronica ordered. I read Veronica's mind, 'What are y'all doing?' I hear Kate's voice, and quickly turn around.

"Kate!" Veronica cried, as we both looked at Kate standing there in front of us. I almost ran to hug her, but then I remembered that I couldn't. Kate's body was still being held by Lilly, and only Veronica and I could see the person standing in front of us.

"What, she's here?" Lilly asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"Mason, Veronica, can y'all repeat everything I say, please?" Kate asked.

"She wants us to repeat what she's saying." Veronica said, trying to dry her eyes.

"I want everyone to know that I don't regret dying. I accomplished my goal in life, to protect our clan, and I got to spend what time I did have with the people I love most." Kate spoke in a way that was so unlike her. She sounded calm and happy.

"She says she doesn't regret dying. She accomplished her goal to protect us, and she says she's happy she got to b-be with us." Veronica sobbed all threw Kate's words.

"I get to be with my family now. My parents and my sister are waiting for me, and I know they ain't mad at me for what I did to them." Kate said happily.

"S-she says she's happy she gets to be with her family again, and they've been waiting for her." I repeated. I didn't even try to stop my own tears.

"I have to go now, but I don't want anyone to be sad. I love y'all, and I want you to never forget our time together, but I also want you to keep goin forward together. Ok?"

"She has to go, but she doesn't want us to be sad. She loves us, and she wants us to continue together, but she doesn't want us to forget our time with her either." I said.

"Please, don't! Kate please don't leave! There has to be something we can do? Veronica, Lucas, please!" Lilly begged. Kate's spirit knelt down next to Lilly, and put her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Kate?" Lilly grabbed her shoulder where Kate's hand was.

"Lil you saw what the witch did to the reanimated corpses. I can't do anything about this that wouldn't make Kate suffer." Lucas said.

"And I can only speak with spirits, I can't do anything once the soul has left it's body. I'm sorry." Veronica cried.

Kate looked at all our friends, and then at me. "Mason, I need to leave soon, but could you please take my body back to Texas? Even if it's my ashes, just put em at my family's grave site." Kate asked.

"She has to go now, but we'll be taking her body back to Texas to be buried with her family." I said.

"Thank you. Oh, and one more thing." Kate said as she stood in front of me. "This next part is just for you, so you don't need to repeat it." I nodded my head 'yes' and waited for her to speak.

"I know you, and I know right now your beat'in yourself up for this, but don't. I made my decision, so if you think for even one second that this is your fault I will come back and haunt your ass, you hear me?" She said in a very Kate like way, causing me to smile. "I love you. Now take care of our friends, keep things good between you and your family, and you better live a really happy life with Matty. Ok?" She said.

"I promise." I say. Kate leans over, kisses my cheek, and then turns to walk away from us.

Veronica and I watched as Kate walked away. She turned back to smile at us once more, and put a hand over the tattoo on her shoulder. "Goodbye." She said before she disappeared.

"She's gone." Veronica sobbed.

I fell to the ground, and I didn't even try to stop crying.

(A few hours later.)

The bodies of the Volturi had all been burned, and the wolves, except Jacob, had all gone back to Forks. Angelica was still sleeping, but Carlisle said she would be waking up soon. Kate's body was wrapped in sheets, and in one of the spare rooms up stairs. We'll be getting a coffin to transport her to Texas tomorrow. Currently we were all in the living room discussing our latest problem.

Carlisle had brought up the fact, that even though the Volturi were corrupted, they were the only hierarchy that kept order in the vampire world.

"So what should we do? News that Aro and his brothers are dead will end up spreading soon." Jasper said.

"Someone needs to be in power." Dad commented.

"Carlisle what about you?" Mom suggested.

"Even if I wanted that kind of power, vampires would never listen to one that didn't feed as they do." Carlisle said.

"What about Mason?" Lucas commented, getting a mix of angry and shocked looks from everyone. "Look, I think we can all agree that after today no one is going to want to mess with him, I don't even think they could. Also he drinks human blood, so there's no issue there. Honestly, if anyone can lead it's him." Lucas defended, and I didn't know whether to thank or kill him.

"He's got my vote." Veronica chimed in.

"Veronica?" I argued.

"Everything Lucas said is true, and if you do decide to go I'll go with you." Veronica defended.

"As will I. I've already stated before my loyalty for you and our clan. Also I don't plan on allowing Veronica out of my sight either." Daniel stated. Veronica smiled at him for a second.

I looked to Lilly, hoping she'd be on my side. "I will too." Thanks Lilly. "I'm not lousing anyone else, and I can't think of anyone better." Lilly said with her usual encouraging smile. I wonder if I could borrow Angelica's power again. I look over at the still unconscious girl on the couch, and try to decide whether or not I'm serious.

"Love, I agree with the others." Matty said. I look at him, and he looks at me with that smile I just couldn't stay upset at. But still, fuck.

"Lets' think about this for a moment." My mother suggested, finally someone is making since. "E.J. baby, what do you think we should do?" Why are you asking me?! Now you decide not to be overly protective?!

I feel kind of frozen again. I'm not even 100% sure that I'm breathing. "I..honestly don't know." I answered.

"Why don't you know Pres? You'd be great at that job." Lucas said.

"Yeah, having a few million vampires hate or fear me sounds like fun." I say sarcastically.

"Well, you wouldn't have to lead like Aro did." My grandfather interjected.

"And it's not like you would be alone." Lilly said.

I can't think straight. "I need some air, I'll be right back." I left at vampire speed, out to my car. Finally, I can breathe again. I unlock my car, and looked inside to the glove box for my cigarettes. Matty made me quite, but I think they might be a good idea right now.

I leaned on the side of my car, and smoked in peace while I tried to get my head straight.

"Got anything else you might want to tell your mother and me about?" I looked up and saw my father enter the garage.

"I swear I quite." I say.

"Really?" My father said while pointing at my cigarette. I sighed and kept smoking, I couldn't deal with this right now.

"You know in my day those were good for you." My dad said as he leaned next to me. I didn't reply, and we stayed silent for a moment.

"You know when you were little everything seemed like a crazy dream. You and your sister were everything your mother and I could have asked for, and more. I know you've felt differently about that, but hopefully that view has changed recently." I looked at my father, but kept silent.

"I know we probably messed up on a few things, and to be honest we were never upset with you it was ourselves. We thought that maybe it was because we really didn't know what we were doing. That's why we had talked about you going to live with the Denali clan. We thought maybe being around other people might have made you happier than we were making you." Dad said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, up until a few days ago we really had no idea what was going on, and we don't blame you for not trusting us, but still."

"Dad I-"

"Let me finish. For the first time your mother and I are seeing the real you, and we honestly would like to think it's because we did something right in raising you, but the truth is it's all you son. You are this strong, smart, amazing person, and we are so proud of you."

"Dad, you and mom did a great job with me and Ren. Trust me a lot of who I am is because of you and Mom. Why do you think I changed my name to Mason Swan?"

My dad just stared at me for a moment, like he was processing what I was saying.

"I love you, mom, Ren, everyone, and I just wanted to keep you all safe. I just let my own pride and fears get in the way of my better judgement, and I guess it was because I was afraid there was a lot about me you might have not liked."

"You're our son, and we love you no matter what."

"Thanks dad." I let my father's words sink in.

"I think you should."

"What?"

"I think you and your clan should take the Volturi's place. I don't think we could find anyone better." Dad said with a reassuring smile.

"And if I fuck it up?" I ask, honestly terrified of that scenario.

"Then we'll be there to help. Knowing your mother she might skip the plane ride and just run to you." My dad and I both laughed. I don't think we've ever had a conversation like this.

"I guess I couldn't be the worst choice." I said in a more joking tone.

"True."

"Ok. I'll give it a go, but I'm coming to visit at least once a month." I agreed.

"Let's start with once a week, and go from there. I don't think your mother can handle having you gone that long just yet." Dad said with a half smile.

I put out my cigarette, and we both walked back inside the house. Everyone looked at me, and their expressions were either excited or proud, I think they already knew what I had decided on.

"So?" Ren asked me.

I bit my lip for a second. "I'm going to give it a try." I say. Matty, Lilly, Ren, and Mom all run over and hug me. I almost fell on the ground, but dad caught me. Everyone released me, except for Mom.

"I am so proud of you." She says, and I hold her tightly in my arms.

I look around at my family, and my team, and I realize that as long as they've got my back I can do anything.

 **I literally cried the entire time I was writing this chapter, and now I only have one chapter left! I'm so sad and excited at the same time!**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Renesmee's POV:

It had been a year since the Volturi had been destroyed, and I honestly can't believe how much has changed since then. My twin brother, E.J, or to most people Mason, had decided to take control, and so far he has been doing an amazing job. When word had spread that Aro, his brothers, and their guards had all been defeated everyone was either thrilled or concerned. When the vampires learned that a half vampire had taken control they had to see it for themselves. My brother had to give a few hundred demonstration of his power, but in the end most were accepting of him. Unfortunately, there were many who didn't think it was right that a half vampire had taken control, but E.J. hasn't had any trouble from them so far.

My brother didn't want to lead like Aro, but he did keep a few of the rules kind of the same, such as: Vampires cannot make themselves known to humans, except under special circumstances, and vampires cannot commit mass murder to a degree that receives human attention. The vampire community seems to be more at peace without the threat of the Volturi, but E.J. made it clear that he was no push over either.

Our family's lives haven't changed much, besides either a trip or a visit from Italy once a week, and our new family member. Angelica, who now prefers to be called Angie, has been able to live a semi normal life. Angie was now being raised by Carlisle and Esme, and has grown to be a kind, smart, young women. Angie is like my little sister now, and I just adore her. E.J. is really nice to her when he visits, but he doesn't have a bond with her like the rest of our family. I hope that will change one day, because Angie isn't anything like what she used to be.

The members of the Sins were also able to keep their promise to one another to start traveling, and so far they've been to France, Scotland, and Jake and I got to go with them to Spain! Veronica and Daniel spent a little extra time in Scotland, and they think they've found a lead to the whereabouts of Veronica's parents.

E.J. and Matty's engagement was not forgotten, and had been under constant planning by Aunt Alice, Lilly, and myself. Momma supervised to make sure we didn't go over bored, but she and Dad couldn't wait to see Matty and E.J. at the altar. That's actually what's happening now.

I continue looking out the window in my families new house in Italy. Carlisle and Esme had the house built for when we visited, and I just loved it. They had it built in the forest, and the back yard was just big enough for the one hundred chairs facing the altar. Alice had literally invited everyone we knew, including the entire Quileute tribe and the Amazons, I was so excited to see Zafrina and Senna. Even the Irish coven along with Vladimir and Stefan showed!

Esme had thousands of wild flowers planted in the back yard, and they were already in full bloom. Jasper and Emmett spent a few hours hanging lights all around the trees, and they were going to look amazing when the sun started to set. Most of our family had already taken their seats, and I could see Dad and Mom speaking with E.J. at the altar. I turned around, and saw Lilly and Simone putting the finishing touches on Matty.

Since Matty preferred more effeminate clothes we knew a simple tux wasn't going to be enough, so Lilly, Alice, and I all worked together on creating Matty the perfect outfit. He was currently wearing a snow white lace dress, that Alice had resewn to cut off at his waist in the front, but the back and sides still flowed to the floor. Lilly designed a cute pair of white shorts that were accented with lace, similar to the design on the dress. Matty wore soft pink stockings, white flats, a crown of pink flowers with a long white veil, and a locket that Simone had also worn on her wedding day. Matty's hair had gotten longer, but it was still his adorable hot pink color. Lilly had curled Matty's hair slightly, and I swear he looked like an angel.

I grabbed the bouquet of pink roses from the box, and walked over to Matty, "You nervous?" I ask him.

"If I had a normal heart I would probably be having a panic attack." Matty laughed nervously.

"Well don't, this is going to be the best day of your life!" Lilly said as she adjusted a few of the flowers on Matty's veil.

"She's right." I say as I hand Matty his bouquet.

"I'll make sure to tell you that on your wedding day." Matty said with a beautiful smile.

I looked down at my engagement ring for the thousandth time. "I still can't believe Jacob proposed, but what's even more impressive is that Dad and E.J. didn't kill him after." I joked.

"Everyone it's time, let's go!" Veronica called from downstairs.

"Well your groom is waiting!" I say. I hug Matty once more, and then grab my own bundle of flowers, before I go to meet Jacob at the entrance. Jacob smiled brightly at me as I walked down the stairs.

"Ness, you look beautiful." Jacob says before giving me a quick kiss.

"Wait until you see Matty." I say as Jake and I go to stand behind Lilly and Lucas. Lilly and I arm wrestled for who got to be maid of honor, but after an hour of us struggling back and forth, I decided to let her have the title. Veronica and Daniel stood behind us, and instead of a bouquet, Veronica held a red candle with the name, Katherine Williams on it. E.J. and Matty wanted to make sure Kate was apart of the wedding.

The music started to play. I looked out at the altar, and saw my brother, he looked so handsome. He's never been one for suits, but Dad let E.J. wear his tux from his and Mom's wedding. E.J. looked so much like Dad from their wedding pictures. I looked back at the rest of us to make sure we were all in order one last time. All the guys wore pink dress shirts and black suites. All the girls wore soft pink dresses with pink flowers in our hair. Veronica was allowed to wear her black makeup and black choker, it was the only way we could get the goth to wear pink.

Lilly and Lucas walked out first, and then Jacob and me. I looked over at my parents, who smiled brightly at us.

"Belles are you sure you're going to be able to let him go?" I could hear Grandpa Charlie whisper to Mom.

"I'll be fine Dad, as long as their happy. That's all Edward and I have ever wanted." Mom said as she looked over at my brother.

"Hey, at least we won't have to worry about Matty getting pregnant on the honeymoon." Emmett joked, but I think he regretted it when Mom and Dad both shot him a glare.

When I got to the altar I looked at my brother, and I couldn't help but smile. E.J. has never looked so happy. "Love you, E.J." I quickly whispered to him before taking my place at the bride's side.

I looked back at the entrance, and I swear E.J's heart skipped the moment Matty started walking down. Matty's grandmother held Matty's hand, and she was smiling even bigger than I was, which is impressive. The sun started going down just as Matty got to the altar. E.J. put his hand out, and Simone gave Matty's hand to him. "You take good care of him, Mason. I'm so happy for the both of you." Simone said before she left the two, and took her seat next to my parents.

"You look beautiful." E.J. said as he and Matty faced each other in front of the priest.

"You look quiet dashing yourself, Love." Matty said.

Everyone listened intently as the priest spoke, and the vows were said, "Do you, Mason Edward Swan take, Matthew Telou Pond to be your lawful wedded husband, for better or for worse, until the end of time?" The priest asked my brother.

"I do." E.J. said happily, I knew he couldn't wait to spend the rest of time with Matty.

"And do you, Matthew Telou Pond take, Mason Edward Swan to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, until the end of time?"

"I do!" Matty said eagerly.

"Then by the powers invested in me, by the country of Italy, I now pronounce you two husband and husband. Now both of you kiss the groom." The priest said joyfully.

E.J. leaned down, cupped Matty's cheek, and kissed his husband for the first time. Everyone clapped and cheered. E.J. and Matty pulled away, and looked at one another happily. E.J. held Matty's hand tightly, and the two looked out at their friends and family. I'm so proud of them. We've all been through a lot, but moments like this are what make the world seem so amazing to me.

(The next day in Romania)

Mason's POV:

Matty was right, the mountains here are amazing. Matty has missed it here so much, and I'm glad we were able to come.

"Oh, Husband!" Matty called in an adorable tone. I turned away from the view, and saw Matty walking out on the balcony of our hotel room. "You know we're not just here for the view." Matty said with a slight smirk. He walked over to me, and I wrapped my arms around my husband, and lean down to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm aware. Now my love how should we begin our honeymoon?" I ask. Tonight was the first night of a week long get away, and I planned to make the most of it.

I leaned down, and kissed Matty again. I tried to deepen the kiss, but Matty pulled away, "First tell me what's been on your mind. I know when your distracted about something." He said with a shy smile.

I sighed, and looked at my love for a moment. "You really want to know?" I ask. Matty nods his head 'yes,' and then puts his arms around my neck. I lifted my little love up off the floor, and spun him for a moment, before sitting him on the edge of the balcony. I look into his violet eyes, and smile at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me, love?" Matty asks. I could tell he was getting impatient, and I find that to be one of his most adorable qualities.

I hold his cheek in my hand, and quickly kiss his forehead, "I've been thinking about you, this past year, basically everything." I say.

"And?" He asked.

"I honestly never thought I could be so happy. Matty your my reason for breathing, and I don't think I had really began to live until I met you." I grab Matty off the balcony, and when his feet hit the floor I quickly spin him before catching him in my arms.

"M-Mason!" Matty said softly. "Mason, I feel the same way. I thought when I came back to life that it was like a second chance, but I realized I was never truly alive until the first time you looked at me." Matty grabs my hand, and spins out of my arms. When he's spun out, I pull him back in, and dip him. We stare at each other for a moment before I pull him back up.

"Mason I don't think our vows were right?" Matty says shyly, and I look at him questioningly. "Because even if we do have until the end of time, I don't think it'll ever be enough time with you." He says before leaning up to kiss me. I hold him tightly, and kiss him back. Matty's right, it's not enough time, but I plan on making sure every moment with him is better than the last.

THE END!

 **That's it y'all! I loved writing this story, and I loved the characters even more. Now I have a question for everyone who made it all the way to the end. Would y'all like me to keep "Sin" as it is, or would you like me to try and work on a squeal. It wouldn't be ready by next week, it would be a while, but if that's something y'all would like I'd love to start working on it.**

 **If I can get 10 reviews that say, 'yes' then I'll start on it, but if not, I'm really happy with how this story ended. Thank you everyone. - SinLawliet**


End file.
